TWIN HEART
by Aizawa Yuki
Summary: LAST CHAP! APDET! "Sasuke...aku mau tidur dulu. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi..." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya mata itu terpejam bersamaan dengan melemasnya cengkeraman Naruto pada tangan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Langsung aja deh...Naruto punya Yuki!!*di gaplok Sasuke, "Naruto punya Aku sama Kishimoto sensei tahu!!"*

**Pairing : **SasuXNaru Slight SasuXFemNaru

**Warning :**** AU, this fict is not Yaoi, tapi nantinya Yaoi. Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca!!**

Just Enjoy It….Oncle?!!

* * *

_**TWIN HEART  
**_

_**By : Aizawa Yuki**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Liburan musim panas yang panjang telah terlewati bersama oleh murid-murid Konoha High School.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang, Terlihat sangat jelas sekali murid-murid yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor untuk memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan gaya rambut khasnya yang selalu di kuncir dua bersama dengan seorang partnernya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke berjalan bersama memasuki kelasnya.

"Aah~Masuk sekolah lagi...Payah!!" Komentar Naru pada sang partner yang ada di sebelahnya.

Reaksi sang partner hanya membuang nafas panjang saat mendengar komentar Naru yang mengeluh karna kegiatan sekolah kembali di laksanakan.

Ketika akan memasuki ruang kelas, Naru melihat temannya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas memandang ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Wajahnya lumayan cantik, mempunyai warna rambut pirang pucat dan bola mata yang berwarna biru ke abu-abuan.

"Haaa~ii Naru, Sasuke....!!" Sapa gadis yang akrab di panggil Ino itu.

"Hai juga, Ino-Chaaan.....!!" Respon Naru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke pendek.

"Wah...Ino, kulit mu kok berwarna kecoklatan gini? Habis dari mana saja liburan musim panas kemarin?" Tanya Naru dengan heran melihat kulit Ino berubah warna menjadi seperti kulitnya.

"Liburan musim panas kemarin, aku pergi ke Villa orang tuaku yang ada di Hawaii. Di sana aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk Sun Bath, jadi jangan heran kalau kulitku berubah kecoklatan gini." Jelas Ino pada Naru sembari mengelus-ngelus kulit tangannya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis remaja yang sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan kegiatan seperti itu. Keluarganya sangat kaya raya, ayahnya memiliki bisnis Toko Bunga besar-besaran di berbagai Kota, Wilayah, bahkan Luar Negeri.

"Kalau Naru sendiri gimana? Pasti libuaran musim panas kemarin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke berdua ya..? Wah....nginep bareng di rumahnya Sasuke dong?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit menggoda di bagian akhir.

Refleks wajah Naru dan Sasuke berubah semerah tomat mendengar ucapan Ino, demi menjaga imej dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'Uchiha', Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk langsung memasuki ruangan kelas bersama Naru tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ino tadi.

"Ayo kita masuk!!" Ajak Sasuke pada Naru sembari menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naru.

Terlintas ide jahil di pikiran Ino saat melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naru dengan erat.

"Wah....Wah....dalam hal lain Uchiha selalu menjaga gengsinya kepada semua orang. Tapi, kenapa soal menggandeng tangan sang Uzumaki tak pernah memperdulikan hal itu ya?? Atau jangan-jangan....Sasuke sudah melamar Naru di liburan musim panas kemarin?" Goda Ino sembari memberikan cengiran usilnya pada Sasuke dan Naru.

"E-eh....??" Spontan wajah Naru berubah semerah mata di culek.-Lha??-

"Sesukamu!" Balas Sasuke yang masih menggandeng tangan Naru dengan kuat.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelasnya bersama Naru yang berada di belakangnya, melewati FansGirl Sasuke yang tengah duduk memandangi Naru dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju, Sasuke kemudian duduk diikuti Naru yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Dari kelas satu SMA sampai dengan kelas tiga sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Naru selalu duduk bersebelahan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua senyaman ini sampai-sampai tak merasa bosan duduk bersebalahan selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Dobe, setelah pulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke rumahku ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Oke, dengan senang hati" Balas Naru menerima pinta Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa menutup hidungnya melihat pemandangan tak asing lagi baginya. Anehnya berkali-kali Sasuke melihat senyuman manis Naru yang menyegarkan sekaligus menggoda iman itu, Sasuke selalu saja tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup hidungnya. Padahal jika di hitung-hitung sudah berjuta-juta kali Naru memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke tetapi, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah dinginnya ketika melihat senyuman itu.

* * *

'Ting-Tong-Teng-Tong'

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Terlihat sesosok guru perempuan memasuki ruangan kelas XII-2, kelas yang juga tempat dimana Naru dan Sasuke menuntut ilmu.

Guru itu memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam pekat, badannya seksi, dan perawakannya juga terlihat sempurna.

"Guru kurenai selalu terlihat cantik ya?" Ucap Naru.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Kok hanya 'Hn' sih?? Memangnya kamu nggak tertarik sama sekali pada Guru Kurenai?" Tanya Naru heran.

"Dia sudah tua" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Naru yang berada di sebelahnya pun sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang blak-blakan.

"Ya Ampun....Guru Kurenai kan masih berumur 29 tahun? Masa' sudah tua sih? Walaupun umurnya segitu tapi, dia tetep terlihat seksi. Aku jadi iri!" Ucap Naru sambil melihat Gurunya dengan tampang kagum.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naru dan membalas, " Kau terlihat lebih seksi Dobe, wajahmu juga sangat manis, nggak kalah sama Guru Kurenai, kenapa harus iri segala?!" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menggoda ke arah Naru.

Mendengar balasan dari Sasuke, wajah Naru bersemu merah.

"Ka-Kau i-ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan pakai tatapan seperti itu dong!! Risih tahu dilihatnya!!" Seru Naru gelagapan.

Lama setelah acara goda-menggoda Sasuke, pelajaran pertama pun di mulai dengan mata pelajaran Matematika. Sejujurnya Naru agak malas jika harus berhadapan dengan yang namanya Matematika, tapi entah karna keberuntungan semata atau memang karna takdir yang di gariskan oleh Tuhan, Naru bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dari keluarga terpandang yang juga tidak di ragukan lagi kejeniusannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke?

Dalam lubuk hati Naru yang paling dalam, ada untungnya juga bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Selain tampan, dia juga pintar. Jadi, jika ada pelajaran merepotkan seperti Matematika, Fisika atau yang lainnya Naru tinggal bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya dan berakhirlah kerepotan Naru dalam masalah hitung-menghitung.

Dua puluh menit berhasil terlewati dengan cepat, materi untuk pelajaran Matematika juga sudah berhasil pula di sampaikan Guru Kurenai pada semua murid-muridnya, dan untuk mengetes apakah murid-muridnya telah paham dan mengerti apa yang di sampaikan tadi, guru Kurenai menyuruh untuk mengerjakan tugas di buku sekaligus untuk mengisi waktu yang tersisa.

"Baiklah semuanya! buka halaman 114 dan kerjakan tugas yang tertera di sana. Jika bel sudah berbunyi nanti, kumpulkan tugas kalian dan letakkan di ruang guru, mengerti?!" Ucap guru Kurenai panjang lebar.

"Baik, guru Kurenai!" Jawab semua murid serempak.

Semangat Naru hilang ketika mendengar perintah dari guru Kurenai. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naru kemudian berpikir, _'Sampai kapan dia harus mengeluh begini saat guru Kurenai memberikan tugas?'_. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat perubahan wajah Naru.

"Sasuke~" Ucap Naru manja.

"Hn"

"Bantu aku kerjakan tugas dari guru Kurenai" Pinta Naru pada Sasuke diikuti senyuman termanisnya.

"Kau tidak berkata 'tolong'?" Sindir Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu, hawa panas mulai menyelubungi wajah Naru.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah!! Aku bisa minta bantuan pada Sai!!" Seru Naru.

Sasuke mulai geram mendengar nama itu di sebut, dengan segala kerendahan hati sang Uchiha pada Naru, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk seorang gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sini bukumu, biar aku kerjakan semuanya" Ucap Sasuke seraya menahan tangan Naru yang mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Wah....Sasu-koi baik deh" Ucap Naru tanpa menyadari apa yang di katakannya barusan.

Refleks wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah buah kesukaanya mendengar perkataan dari Naru.

Naru yang melihat wajah Sasuke merah padam langsung menyadari kebodohan yang sudah ia katakan tadi, dan segera meralat ucapannya.

"Emm....maksudku Sasuke-teme baik banget deh....hehe" Ralat Naru, sembari membuang mukanya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

* * *

'Ting-Tong-Teng-Tong'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid satu persatu keluar dari kelasnya bertujuan untuk merefresh otaknya yang telah penuh dengan materi pelajaran.

Naru dan Sasuke berjalan bersebelahan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang begitu indah di kelilingi oleh banyak taman bunga beserta air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

Sesampainya di sana Naru segera mengambil posisi duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang dulunya di tanam oleh murid-murid konoha high school termasuk dirinya, untuk lebih memperindah halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naru dan mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Merapatkan tempat kosong antara dirinya dan Naru.

Lama mereka dalam kegiatan diam seribu bahasa, akhirnya Naru mulai angkat bicara.

"Sasuke...." Ucap Naru yang bukan merupakan suatu pertanyaan melainkan pengetesan, apakah pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya barusan atau tidak.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan berhemat(??)

"Kau tahu mengenai kakak laki-laki ku?" Tanya Naru.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Sudah sebelas tahun ini dia mengenal Naru, mulai dari keluarganya, tingkah lakunya bahkan kebiasaanya selama ini. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengetahui kalau Naru punya Saudara laki-laki?

"Apa kau bilang? Kakak laki-laki? Memangnya....." Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, Naru segera memotongnya duluan.

"Aku punya saudara laki-laki!! Tepatnya saudara kembar!!" Seru Naru.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _'memangnya kapan kedua orang tuanya membuat Saudara kembar untuk Naru?'_

Melihat tampang ragu dan heran yang di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke, Naru membuang nafas panjang.

"Dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kakak laki-laki ku ada di jepang. Tapi, sejak aku berumur enam tahun, kakakku tinggal di London bersama dengan kakek yang juga tinggal di sana." Kata Naru, "Jadinya sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan kakakku, dan...."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat ucapan Naru berhenti.

"Dan.....kabarnya kakakku akan pulang di awal musim gugur nanti." Lanjut Naru.

"Oh....jadi begitu ya? Tadi kau bilang dia saudara kembarmu kan? Berarti wajah kalian mirip? Namanya siapa? Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya kakak?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, hal ini benar-benar menanyakan tanda tanya besar, 'sejak kapan Uchiha secerewet ini?'

"Iya...dia memang saudara kembarku, aku memanggilnya kakak karna ibu bilang dia lahir sepuluh menit sebelum aku. Yang namanya saudara kembar pasti mirip lah....tapi, orang bilang kakakku lebih manis dari pada aku. Dan namanya Naruto." Jelas Naru.

"Hn, jadi begitu ya?" Ucap Sasuke seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

Naru melihat ada keanehan pada sikap Sasuke saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi se antusias itu? Ingin mengetahui bagaimana kakakku?" Tanya Naru.

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan sifat asli Uchihanya.

Sasuke tidak mau Naru mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, sekumpulan tanda tanya besar masih saja mengisi kekosongan di pikirannya. Mengenai tema kakak laki-laki Naru.

'_Seperti apa ya saudara laki-laki Naru?Naru bilang, dia jauh lebih manis. Padahal menurutku Naru saja sudah semanis ini, bagaimana bisa kakaknya jauh lebih manis? Apalagi kakaknya laki-laki?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Karna beberapa pertanyaan yang menumpuk di pikiran Sasuke, dia jadi tidak berkonsentrasi pada sekitarnya. Sampai-sampai bel selesai istirahat pun hanya Sasuke anggap sebagai petir yang tidak bersuara.

"Hei...Sasuke!!" Bentak Naru, berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiran bawah sadarnya.

"Ah! I-Iya...ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke ketika dia sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. Benar-benar bukan khas klan Uchiha.

"Sudah bel. Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas karna pelajaran akan segera di mulai." Ajak Naru.

"Oke"

* * *

_**Di ruangan kelas....**_

"Hai Naru, Sasuke! Dari mana saja? Kok lama banget sih?" Sapa Ino saat melihat kedua temannya baru memasuki kelas.

"Habis dari halaman belakang..." Jelas Naru.

"Ooohhhh....." Balas Sai yang ikut nimbrung di belakang Ino.

"Ih...Sai!!! Apaan sih?" Ucap Ino yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sai.

"Childish..." Gumam Sasuke yang hampir saja tak bisa di dengar oleh Sai dan Ino. hampir. tapi, masih tetap bisa terdengar oleh Naru.

Reaksi Naru hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman dari Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya semula.

"Emm....Naru?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya"

"Apa, Gaara juga tahu mengenai saudara kembarmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Naru.

"Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin Gaara mengetahuinya??" Naru balas bertanya.

"Yah....mungkin saja kan, kau menceritakan hal ini lebih dahulu pada Gaara." Ujar Sasuke.

"Nggak lah....!! Memangnya kenapa sih? Kok sampai segitunya kalau lagi membahas tentang kakakku?" Tanya Naru seraya memandang lekat-lekat ke arah mata onyx Sasuke.

"Ngghh....tidak apa-apa kok!! Sudah jangan banyak tanya!!" Elak Sasuke.

"Oke...Tuan-Uchiha-Pemarah-dan-sok-Pengatur!!" Sindir Naru.

Pelajaran kembali di mulai dengan materi Fisika yang di ajar oleh guru Kakashi, dia terkenal sebagai guru yang bijaksana, tegas, dan ramah terhadap muridnya, akan tetapi satu hal yang benar-benar menjadi kebiasaan buruk bagi guru yang menyandang predikat terbaik itu, yaitu catatan : Sering terlambat masuk kelas.

Tapi, sungguh tak di sangka tak di kira, entah karna apa Hari ini guru Kakashi menyabet rekor : Kakashi tak datang terlambat!!

Anak-anak pun sampai terheran-heran di buatnya. 'Sejak kapan guru Kakashi datang On-Time seperti ini?' bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang berpikiran ' Kesamber gledek sama petir kali ya? Ah!! Itu sih sama aja!'

Sampai seterusnya pelajaran tetap berlangsung, setelah pelajaran Fisika berakhir, pelajaran Kimia datang menyambut yang di ajar oleh guru Orochimaru.

Banyak anak yang berpikiran, apakah wajah guru Orochimaru benar-benar putih pucat atau memakai bedak berbobot dua kilo gram?? Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu, karna guru Orochimaru terkenal sebagai seorang Guru yang misterius, suka menyendiri dan tidak ramah lingkungan(??). Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan guru Kakashi.

Pelajaran terus saja berlanjut, sampai bel pulang sekolah berhasil di kumandangkan. Membuat para murid yang ada di kelas yang sama juga dengan Naru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karna sudah terbebas dengan pelajaran menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seratus persen.

Naru dan Sasuke bersiap merapikan bukunya kemudian mereka masukkan ke dalam tasnya masing-masing.

"Dobe, jangan lupa nanti datang ke rumahku" Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Hn" Balas Naru pendek.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Sejak kapan kau mengCopy-Paste kebiasaan ku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Baru saja" Ucap Naru dengan entengnya.

"Sesukamu!!" Balas Sasuke.

* * *

_**Di kediaman Uzumaki....**_

"Hm....kira-kira Sasuke mau memperlihatkan apa ya padaku?" Pikir Naru sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur bersprai orange miliknya.

"Hah....kalau soal itu nanti sajalah. Mending aku cepet-cepet ke rumah Uchiha itu. Bisa-bisa dia menjamur nunggu aku kelamaan" Ucap Naru yang langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Sekitar butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi sang Uzumaki untuk bersiap-siap menuju rumah Sasuke. Setelah semua di anggapnya beres, Naru kemudian berangkat ke kediaman sang Uchiha. Sebelum Ia sampai di pintu keluar rumah, Naru sempat berpapasan dengan ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari rumah tetangganya.

"Eh, Naru, kau mau pergi kemana? Rapi amat?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat anaknya berpakaian rapi tak seperti biasanya.

"Biasa....mau ke rumah sang Uchiha bungsu, Bu...." Kata Naru, "Ah...aku berangkat dulu ya, bu. Udah di tunggu sang Uchiha nih..." Lanjutnya.

"Iya...Hati-hati ya!!" Ucap Kushina seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Naru yang sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

* * *

_**Di kediaman Uchiha....**_

" Mana sih Dobe itu!!" Keluh Sasuke saat orang yang di nantinya tak kunjung nampak batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"Teme....." Teriak Naru sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh....lama sekali Usuratonkachi!!!" Bentak Sasuke ketika orang yang di nantikannya sudah datang.

"Hhh...Hhh...Maaf..." Ucap Naru dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ayo Masuk!" Ajak Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju pintu utama di susul oleh Naru yang berada di belakangnya dan langsung di sambut dengan ramah oleh para pelayan yang ada di rumah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, hingga sampai di tempat yang biasa Sasuke tiduri, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kamar tidur sang Uchiha Sasuke yang amat luas, megah, dan indah yang kental dengan nuansa seni begitu memasuki kamarnya.

Kebanyakan kamar sang Uchiha di dominasi oleh warna biru, yang memang kenyataannya adalah warna kesukaan sang pemilik kamar.

Begitu memasuki kamar tidur Sasuke yang amat indah, Naru tercekat, tepatnya terpana melihat dekorasi kamarnya yang benar-benar sangat menakjubkan. Sampai-sampai tak bisa di ungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Setelah puas memandangi seluruh kamar tidur sang Uchiha sampai ke sudut kamar, Naru kemudian memandang kepada sosok sang pemilik kamar ini.

Seakan mengerti apa arti dari pandangan tersebut, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, " Aku kemarin mendapatkan benda ini di sebuah toko boneka" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencari benda yang ia maksud.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Sasuke kemudian melemparkan benda itu pada Naru, yang sialnya Naru tidak tepat waktu menghindar dari lemparan benda tersebut.

Alhasil, benda tersebut mendarat mulus di wajahnya dan menyebabakan orang yang bersangkutan jatuh terduduk

"Ah!! Teme apa-apaan sih ini!!" Protes Naru, sembari berdiri dan mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

Setelahnya Naru benar-benar terpaku atau lebih tepatnya lagi kagum atau terpana melihat benda apa yang menabrak wajahnya itu. Sebuah boneka....rubah, yang memiliki sembilan ekor di belakangnya!! Bonekanya besar tapi terlihat sangat lucu, dan bulunya benar-benar halus.

Naru berpikir, apakah hanya untuk ini saja Sasuke menyuruh dia datang ke rumahnya? Sejenak Naru memeperhatikan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Naru kemudian bertanya, " Sas-..." belum sempat Naru melanjutkannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naru.

"Aku suka kamu..."

"....." Hening...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"....." Masih hening.

Sampai akhirnya......

"Sasuke...."

* * *

_**To be continue**__**d......**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bagaimana Fic Yuki? Membosankan? Atau.....? mendingan Minna mereview aja.

Setiap kritikan pasti akan Yuki terima dengan lapang dada, asalkan jagan nge-Flame, Okay??

Sebenarnya Fic ini mau Yuki persembahkan buat teman Yuki....tapi, berhubung teman Yuki nggak tahu kalau Yuki buat Fic......Nggak jadi deh...!! tapi, Yuki bener-bener kangen sama temen Yuki!! Hiks...Hiks...

Gomen kalau masih ada typo-nya, karna Yuki apa? Yuki benar-benar tak bisa menghindar dari setiap kesalahan *mundungin badan*

Minna setelah membaca fic Yuki ini pasti berfikir 'kok banyak skip nya ya?'

Memang Yuki sadar sekali kalau banyak yang di skip, apalagi pas waktu pelajaran sekolah, soalnya jujur Yuki males kalau nerangin kegiatan pas waktu pelajaran di mulai, terutama pelajarannya Orochimaru dan Kakashi.

Lalu, apa Minna juga bingung tentang saudara kembar Naru? Nih....Yuki kasih bocorannya sedikit aja, di fict Yuki ini, Naru yang perempuan di beri nama oleh ibunya 'Naru' aja, sedangkan Naru yang laki-laki di beri nama 'Naruto'. Biar nggak bingung atau malah tambah bingung mendingan Minna baca yang lanjutan fict nya aja ya....??? *di tendang*

Tapi mungkin, Yuki sekarang lagi HIATUS!!! Memang sih...Yuki nggak suka kalau HIATUS, tapi ini menyangkut masalah pribadi Yuki sendiri....*di gaplok*

So, maukah Minna mereview Fic Yuki???

REVIEW!!! Onegai....(Puppy eyes no jutsu) -semua senpai kelepek2- * di tendang sama senpai2*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Huuuufff~akhirnya nih fic di apdet juga....!! sumpeh Yuki sama sekali nggak tega buat ninggalin fic gaje Yuki, entah.....mungkin karna fic Yuki ancur lebur kali ya??

Ok, This is the Review Reply.....

_**Kurukanda-B-Nolawie**___: Oh.....begitu yach?? Sebenarnya fic ini hasil dari ide Yuki yang numpang lewat seenaknya. Sebagian besar Yuki masih belum mengetahui fic apa aja yang di buat oleh para senpai-senpai di FFN, jadi Yuki nggak tahu kalau fic ini juga sama kayak fic para senpai sebelumnya, begitu.....?? So, Arigatou gozaimasu buat review nya yach....kurukanda-sama....

_**Light-Sapphire-Chan **_: Buat review dari Sapphire-sama ( gomen....Yuki masih belom tahu Sapphire-sama di panggil apa ) jawabannya sama kayak yang di atas. Yuki bener-bener nggak tahu soalnya, kalau nih fic hampir mirip atau memang mirip sekali dengan fic senpai yang lain, jadi Yuki harap Sapphire-sama memakluminya. Karna memang ide ini Yuki dapat setelah lihat poster Naruto kembar ( satunya cewek dan satunya lagi cowok ) hehe...Arigatou buat review nya....

**Disclaimer : **Naruto punya om Masashi tuh!!

**Pairing : **SasuNaru donk!!!

Just Enjoy it, Oncle!!

"Aku suka kamu..."

"......" Hening....

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"......" Masih hening.

Sampai akhirnya.....

" Sasuke...."

_**TWIN HEART**_

_**By : Aizawa Yuki**_

"A-apa kau bilang tadi, Sasuke?" Tanya Naru, seolah menginginkan kepastian dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana acting ku?" Balas Sasuke bertanya.

Mata biru Naru terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Naru benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Pssttt.....kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan sembari berjalan menuju ke arah Naru yang berdiri terbengong melihat ke arahnya.

"A-eh....Sasuke...jadi....itu....kau...." Tanya Naru gelagapan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah yang tak menentu.

"Bagaimana Acting ku tadi? Lumayan bagus tidak?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah iya, bagus banget kok! Aku saja tadi sampai kaget mendengarnya saat kamu bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, hehe..." Ucap Naru sekenanya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang semula berdetak tak beraturan.

"Siiip....! Maaf ya tadi, kalau sudah membuatmu kaget. Dan....untuk boneka rubah itu, aku memang sengaja memberikannya untuk mu." Balas Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan kepada Naru tentang kesalah fahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Iya, terima kasih." Hati Naru seperti tercabik-cabik mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naru juga tak keberatan kalau Sasuke mengatakannya sungguhan, tapi....apa boleh buat, kenyataan memang kenyataan, walaupun itu serasa seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan jurang tanpa batas.

Naru merasa walaupun sudah sebelas tahun ini dia menemani Sasuke, tapi sama sekali tak ada ekspresi cinta yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Selama ini Naru diam-diam menyukai Sasuke tanpa menunjukkan ke khalayak ramai tentang kejujuran cintanya pada Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Mungkin dengan alasan seperti itulah Sasuke tak pernah mengetahui perasaan Naru yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya. Hanya rasa persahabatanlah yang sangat Sasuke pahami dari diri Naru kepadanya.

Heran. Satu kata itulah yang melayang-layang di pikiran Naru sekarang. Entah kapan, dimana, dan siapa yang berhasil menyabet hati tuan pemuda Uchiha Sasuke ini? sebelas tahun lamanya Naru bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi...kenyataannya selama itu pula Sasuke belum pernah menyukai seorang cewek sekalipun.

Jika seandainya si Uchiha ini tidak memasang wajah dinginnya kepada seluruh cewek yang berpenghuni di Konoha High School, mungkin ada beribu-ribu cewek yang sudah mendaftar untuk ngedate dengannya. Tapi, fakta tidak membuktikan hal seperti itu.

"Naru..." Panggil Sasuke.

"A-eh...iya...ada apa?" Tanya Naru setelah berhasil keluar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Minum tehnya...nanti keburu dingin" Jelas Sasuke saat mengetahui kalau gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Teh? Benar. Dari tadi Naru terus saja melamun bahkan sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kalau dia sekarang berada di ruang tengah. Begitu pula saat menuruni anak tangga dari kamar Sasuke, Naru hanya terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya, akan tetapi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana perginya.

Mata Naru tertuju pada secangkir teh di hadapannya, Naru terus memandangi teh itu baik-baik, memandangnya lekat-lekat. Warna tehnya hijau, aromanya benar-benar wangi dan sedap. Membuat siapa saja yang meminumnya pasti kecanduan untuk segera menambah isi teh yang telah kosong. Namun tidak bagi Naru, dia tetap saja memandangi teh itu dalam-dalam.

"Hei, Dobe! Jangan di pandang terus...minum saja langsung tehnya!" Teriak Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuyarkan kegiatan Naru.

"Eh...I-Iya...tapi...Sasuke, kau mendapatkan teh ini dari mana?" Tanya Naru.

"Teh ini? tempo hari tetanggaku kebetulan liburan ke luar negeri, jadinya dia memberikan teh ini sebagai oleh-oleh untukku." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyeruput teh di hadapannya.

"Oh...begitu ya? Kalau boleh tahu, tetanggamu liburan ke mana?" Tanya Naru lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu lebih tepatnya ke mana. Memangnya ada apa sih dengan teh ini? kok sepertinya teh ini jadi begitu berharga buat mu?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Emm....tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya saja, Naruto-NiiChan dulu juga pernah mengirimkanku teh seperti ini dari sana." Jelas Naru.

Hati Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setelah mendengar Naru membawa-bawa nama kakaknya di depan Sasuke, di dalam ruang tengah ini.

"Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke pada diri sendiri dengan nada pelan, tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang di seberangnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa! Oh ya, apa besok kau ada acara, Naru?" Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok aku tidak ada acara, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naru sembari meminum teh yang sedari tadi sama sekali belum di sentuhnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu pergi berdua saja" Balas Sasuke.

Spontan Naru hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang sudah berada di mulutnya karena kaget mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang perempuan, Naru kemudian segera menelan tehnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ehem...kau tadi bilang apa, Sasuke? Maaf...aku tidak kedengaran...." Ucap Naru berbohong.

"Hah....makanya kalau punya telinga di pasang baik-baik dobe...! tadi aku bilang mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan...apa kau bisa...?" Tanya Sasuke ulang.

'_Sasuke, benar-benar mau mengajakku jalan-jalan...tapi, untuk apa ya...?'_ Tanya Naru dalam hati.

"I-Iya...aku bisa kok!" Jawab Naru.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di tempat seperti biasanya. Kau tahu kan dimana?" Ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Yang benar saja! Jelas aku tahu dong dimana tempatnya!!" Balas Naru.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke mendengar jawaban dari Naru.

_**Keesokan harinya....**_

-

_**Di depan stasiun....**_

Terlihat sosok yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas sedari tadi. Sejenak dia mengarahkan jam tangannya di depan pendangannya, jam tangan itu menunjukkan pukul 07.30, sosok itu mulai geram setelah mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Sosok lainnya yang di tunggu belum juga datang menghampirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki? Padahal kemarin dia sudah menjelaskan untuk datang tepat waktu pukul 07.00.

Sang Uchiha berusaha untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya, mencegah agar hawa kemarahan tidak segera meningkat di atas kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke mencoba menatap kembali jam tangannya, di situ menunjukkan pukul 07.40, sang Uchiha kembali menghela nafas.

Sampai pada akhirnya dua puluh menit berlalu, sukses pula membuat pemuda Uchiha ini menjamur menunggu sosok yang di nantinya.

Tidak tahan lagi, kesabarannya sudah melewati batas sekarang. Dia menyesal sudah mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. di dalam hatinya, dia berjanji untuk tidak mengajak gadis berambut pirang tersebut, tapi mungkin janjinya tidak akan mungkin dapat ia laksanakan. Mengingat kalau gadis yang di nantinya itu sudah terikat persahabatan yang melebihi dirinya dengan siapapun.

Sasuke sudah menganggap kalau Naru benar-benar seorang sahabat yang ia cari selama ini, yang mampu untuk mengisi kehampaan hatinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun di acuhkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Berkat Naru juga, sosok seorang Uchiha bungsu yang selama ini terkenal tak pernah tersenyum, akhirnya bisa kembali menampilkan senyumannya yang sudah lama terkubur.

Candanya, tawanya, keceriaannya, dan satu hal yang terpenting yaitu...senyumannya, berhasil untuk membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata, dunia yang penuh dengan kehangatan, dan juga kebahagiaan yang tersimpan baik-baik di hatinya, menunggu senyuman sang dewi.

'Siiinnggg'

Kepala sang Uchiha tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat berat. Apa yang tejadi dengannya? Dia tidak salah makan tadi pagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah padanya?

"Sasuke....." Sosok yang lain datang memanggil.

"Na...ru...."

"Hhh....Hhh...maaf Sasuke, aku terlambat, hehe...." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke dengan nada sedikit takut. Takut, karena sang Uchiha di hadapannya ini akan memarahinya karena kesalahannya yang datang terlambat.

"I...Iya...tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Sasuke sembari memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Naru melongo mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, yang selalu memarahinya kalau Naru datang terlambat ketika ada pertemuan.

Naru merasa ada keganjilan di hatinya, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Sasuke...kau kenapa? Kau marah ya...karena aku datang terlambat?" Tanya Naru setelah mendapatkan reaksi yang tak biasanya dari Sasuke.

"Tidak...aku tidak apa-apa, mending kita langsung jalan-jalan saja!" Balas Sasuke berpura-pura terlihat seperti biasa.

"Benar?" Tanya Naru memastikan.

"Hn"

"Hah...baiklah...kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku ya?"

"Hn"

"Hei...yang selain 'Hn' dong...!! masa' dari tadi jawabannya 'Hn' saja?"

"Hm"

"Apa bedanya 'Hn' dengan 'Hm'?"

"Iya. Dobe!!"

"Nah...begitu dong..."

"Dasar dobe...."

Setelah selesai acara perdebatan antara 'Hn' dengan 'Hm', akhirnya kedua insan itu beranjak pergi dari stasiun menuju ke taman hiburan.

Sesampainya di sana, Naru benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya pada tempat yang ia pandangi. Tempat di mana banyak sekali wahana-wahana yang ada di dalamnya, beserta dengan segala macam permainannya juga.

Pertama-tama Naru mengambil keputusan untuk segera menaiki Ferris Wheel, tetapi sebelum itu, Naru juga harus meminta persetujuan dari orang yang mengajaknya. Sang Uchiha hanya mengangguk pertanda menyetujuinya dan diikuti dengan teriakan dari Naru, yang hampir dengan sukses membuat gendang telinga sang Uchiha pecah.

-

Satu jam telah berhasil di lewati dengan sukses di taman hiburan ini. begitu juga dengan kepuasan hati sang Uzumaki yang kini tengah duduk dengan santainya di Garden city tepat berada di tengah-tengah taman hiburan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naru dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

Sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang terasa pusing, Sasuke bertanya pada Naru, "Kau senang Naru?"

Naru yang duduk santai sambil memandangi sekelilingnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah....! kalau begitu...apa kau haus? Aku mau pergi membeli minum dulu. Kau di sini saja, jangan kemana-mana!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Iya"

Sasuke beranjak pergi membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua, sedangkan Naru tetap tak berhenti dari aktifitas sebelumnya, memandangi sekeliling taman hiburan yang sangat luas.

Setelah puas memandangi seluruh isi taman hiburan ini, beserta dengan kegiatan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Naru menyadari akan sesuatu hal, Uchiha Sasuke!

_Naru's Pov_

"Sasuke lama sekali? Padahal hanya membeli minuman saja kok lamanya seperti sedang antre di toilet saja?"

Sejenak aku memandangi jam tanganku, sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Sasuke meninggalkanku untuk membeli minuman. Tapi, sampai saat ini Sasuke belum juga kembali? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Ah! Mendingan aku menyusulnya saja"

Tapi, tunggu!! Tadi kan, Sasuke berpesan padaku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana? Ah!! Masa bodoh dengan ucapan itu!! Mendingan sekarang aku cepat-cepat mencari Sasuke!!

"Sasuke....di mana kau..." Gumamku sambil terus berlari mencari sosok seseorang yang aku cari.

Ku rasa sudah dari tadi aku berlari terus-terusan menyusuri taman hiburan ini. tapi, kenapa Sasuke belum juga aku temukan? Memangnya dia mencari minuman di mana sih? Jauh sekali!!

Aku terus saja mencari si Teme itu tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sekerumunan orang banyak di seberang sana.

"Ada apa itu? Perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak begini?" Tanggapku setelah melihat sekelebat orang berdesakan di sana.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menuju ke kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sesampainya di sana, ku lihat tak ada celah bagiku untuk mengetahui ada apakah di sana.

"Maaf, Permisi...." Sapa ku pada salah seorang yang berada di kerumunan itu.

"Iya...ada apa?" Jawabnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, di situ ada apa ya?"

"Katanya, tadi ada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berkelahi dengan preman-preman yang ada di sini, kemudian pemuda itu kalah dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri"

Hah!! Aku kaget setengah mati mendengar jawaban dari orang itu. Pemuda tampan....berkelahi dengan preman-preman....apa....jangan-jangan....

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu, tak peduli aku harus kehabisan nafas atau semacamnya!! Yang ku inginkan hanyalah memastikan apakah benar pemuda yang di maksud adalah si Teme itu.

"Teme....!!!!!" Teriakku histeris setelah berhasil menyerobot masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa jadi begini!!!!!!" Keluhku melihat Sasuke tak berdaya setelah aku mengangkatnya ke dalam pangkuanku.

Aku merasa orang-orang di sekitar sini benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan!! Apakah ini tanggapan yang baik setelah melihat seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini?? hanya melihat dan memandangi saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu seperti memanggil ambulans atau membawanya ke rumah sakit??

Dasar Bodoh!!!!!

Tanpa banyak memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarku, aku segera meminta bantuan pada security yang berada tak jauh di sana. Aku sempat berfikir, apakah security ini tak tahu tentang perkelahian tadi? Atau memang mereka takut melawan preman-preman yang mengusik Sasuke tadi?? Masa bodoh dengan semua itu!!!

Aku segera memerintahkan para security ini untuk cepat-cepat memanggil ambulans dan mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Kejadian ini benar-benar mebuat hatiku terluka. Aku benar-benar manusia yang tak berdaya!! Yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk seseorang yang benar-benar berharga bagiku!! Apa jadinya tadi, jika Sasuke tidak cepat-cepat di tolong?

'_Dasar manusia bodoh'_ aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat di saat Sasuke mengalami kejadian seperti ini??

Hanya ada satu cara!! Ya. Cara itu!! Masa bodoh dengan statusku sebagai perempuan!! Yang terpenting bagi ku adalah keselamatan Sasuke seutuhnya!! Kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terulang lagi!! Aku berjanji!!

_End of Naru's Pov_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, terlihat para perawat dan salah seorang dokter bertindak cepat menangani pasien yang baru datang.

Naru segera turun dan membantu para petugas untuk menurunkan Sasuke. Setelah itu para perawat dan dokter pun langsung membawa Sasuke ke Ruang Gawat Darurat. Sayangnya di waktu dan tempat seperti ini, Naru tidak di izinkan untuk ikut dalam perawatan menemani Sasuke di dalamnya. Sehinnga Naru di haruskan untuk menunggu di luar.

-

Sekian lama Naru menunggu dan bersabar, serta menenangkan hatinya yang gundah. Akhirnya kesabaran pun di balas dengan kepuasan oleh Tuhan, sang Dokter keluar dari Ruang dimana Sasuke di rawat.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya ku khawatir.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, sekarang dia sedang koma. Aku harap kamu bisa menemaninya. Oh....ya, dan jangan lupa, terus panggil namanya sehingga dia bisa tersadarkan kembali, mengerti!"

"Baik"

Perlahan Naru memasuki Ruangan itu dengan langkah hati-hati, dibukanya pintu kamar dan ditutupnya kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit dia melangkah ke tempat Sasuke berada. Tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dengan segala peralatan rumah sakit yang menyambung ke tubuhnya.

Naru tak tega melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini, perlahan dia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Di belainya rambut Sasuke hati-hati. Sedikit demi sedikit tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi karamel Naru, terus....terus....berhamburan keluar dari pelupuk matanya hingga menetes dan membasahi wajah pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

"Sasuke....."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**To be Continued....**_

Waaa....fic yang ancur lebur!!

Apa masih ada ya para senpai yang mau membaca dan mereview fic dari Yuki???

Kalau memang masih ada dan dengan ikhlas menyumbang review dari senpai sekalian, Yuki ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih.

Dan...Yuki mau minta maaf bagi para senpai yang lainnya karena, Yuki sekarang mungkin lagi semi Hiatus!! XD

Yuki sebenarnya nggak mau banget!! Sumpah deh!! *di getok Naru, "jangan pakai semi-semian segala dong!! Dasar author!! Ngomong aja kalau lagi males!!"*

Nggak kok!!! Yuki nggak males!! *Author nendang Naru * -dichidori sama Sasuke-

Dari pada mikirin soal Hiatus...mendingan review ya.....!!!

12


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Tuh kan…ternyata Yuki memang nggak bisa buat HiatUs-HiatUsan!! Alhasil, akhir-akhirnya tangan Yuki udah gatel banget pengen segera buat nih chapter 3,oya??

review Reply.....

**_Yuzuu-Chan_ **: Makacih banget ya...buat reviewnya NeE...wekekekek

_**mikazuki chizuka **_: Ah...ternyata memang kita punya ikatan batin ya...!!! makacih buat reviewnya...

_**Light-sapphire-chan**_ : ya...karena tadi Sasuke mau beli minum buat Naru, terus ada preman-preman yang ganggu Sasuke de...jadi Sasuke marah dan meladeni preman-preman itu...! yuki males buat nulis adegan antara perkelahian Sasuke dg Preman2, cz yuki nggak suka berantem -Sok!- makacih ya...reviewnya....!!

makacih buat reviewnya...

**Disclaimer :**Sumpeh...yang punya Cuma Om Masashi doang!!! Yuki nggak bisa ngarep!!

**Pairing :**masih membingungkan....! tapi, buat yang chap ini SasuXFemNaru dulu.

Uzumaki Naru : 17 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun

Hyuuga Neji : 22 tahun

Ten-Ten : 21 Tahun

Just enjoy it, Oncle...!!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**TWIN HEART**_

_Naru's Pov_

"Naru...."

Mataku kembali terbuka setelah mendengar suara parau seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

Aku kembali terkejut saat ku dapati Sasuke tengah tersadarkan kembali dari komanya.

Hatiku sangat lega menerima kenyataan ini...

Sosok yang berada tepat di depanku, yang terbaring lemah sembari menatapku dengan kedua mata onyx indahnya. Aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Sasuke jadi begini itu juga semua karena kesalahanku!! Karena aku perempuan yang lemah, perempuan yang tak bisa di andalkan, perempuan yang hanya bisa meminjam punggung seseorang untuk berlindung. Betapa bodohnya aku!!

Ya tuhan...andaikan aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat....andaikan aku bisa menolongnya ketika dia sedang kesulitan....dan menemaninya di kala dia kesepian....

Sampai kapan aku harus menjadi seperti ini?!! kejadian ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sepanjang riwayat hidupku. Aku berjanji, demi Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apapun!!

"Naru...." Suara Sasuke memanggil kembali.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau lapar? Biar aku ambilkan makanan." Kataku seraya beranjak pergi yang akan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Langkahku terhenti ketika ku rasakan sebelah tangan kekar Sasuke melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, menggenggamnya erat, seolah tidak mengharapkan kepergianku di sisinya.

"Jangan pergi, Naru....tetaplah di sini...dan aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan? Sudah seharian ini kamu tidak makan sejak koma tadi pagi, Sasuke." Balasku memastikannya.

Yang kudapat hanyalah gelengan lemas dari Sasuke pertanda dia memang benar-benar tidak mau makan.

"Hah...As your wish, Sasuke." Kataku sembari melemparkan senyuman tulusku dan kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

Oh....tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini? jarang aku melihatnya selemas ini.

Kulihat mata Sasuke setengah terbuka. Mungkin dia ingin tidur kembali, mengingat kondisinya memang masih belum stabil sepenuhya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Sasuke. Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat yang cukup setelah kau sadar." Jelasku padanya.

"Tapi, kau berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" Tanyanya padaku sembari menggenggam erat punggung tanganku.

"Aku janji." Ucapku meyakinkan.

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu pada Sasuke, bisa kulihat matanya yang lama-kelamaan menutup, sampai akhirnya benar-benar terpejam.

Aku memastikan kalau Sasuke memang sudah tertidur pulas dengan menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tanganku di depan wajah Sasuke. Dia memang sudah tidur.

Perlahan aku kembali menitikkan air mataku yang tadi sempat tertahan sewaktu aku akan keluar mengambil makanan untuk Sasuke. Semakin lama tangisanku semakin menjadi, aku terus menangis menitikkan air mataku tanpa suara, takut akan orang yang aku sayangi terbangun kembali dari tidurnya.

Sambil terus menangis, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sana, kutatap wajahku di cermin yang berada tepat di pinggir pintu.

Bisa kulihat air mataku yang tak hentinya keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Rasa-rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk terus mengeluarkan air mataku, karena kurasakan air mataku mulai kering, meninggalkan bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipi tan ku.

Sambil terus menatap wajahku di cermin, aku mulai menerawang kejadian tadi pagi dimana Sasuke tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tanpa ada seseorang yang cepat-cepat memberikan pertolongan pada Sasuke.

'_Benar-benar manusia BODOH!!!'_Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku trauma mengingat kejadian tadi pagi bersama dengan Sasuke, seratus persen membuatku trauma!!

Ku atur kembali pola nafasku setelah memaki-maki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Setelah kembali dalam aturan normal, aku mencoba memikirkan hal yang sedari tadi kupikirkan melihat Sasuke lemah seperti itu. Ya. Dengan menjadi perempuan yang kuat pastinya. Perempuan yang tidak hanya menunggu pertolongan dari orang lain.

"Baiklah!! Untuk hal ini akan ku atur setelah Sasuke pulang dari Rumah Sakit." Ucapku Pasti.

_End of Naru's Pov_

Naru keluar dari pintu toilet dan terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat Sasuke berada. Di elusnya kembali rambut hitam Sasuke yang menurutnya halus itu. Perlahan Naru mulai membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mencium lembut kening Sasuke. Di ciumnya pelan kening Sasuke, mencegah agar sang pemilik tidak terbangun akibat ulahnya itu.

Setelah Naru melakukan kegiatan tersebut, dilihatnya Sasuke mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Melihat Sasuke seperti itu, akhirnya Naru kembali mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan yang dengan berhasil membuat sang pemilik merasa nyaman di buatnya, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Malam kian larut dan udara pun semakin dingin. Memaksakan semua insan yang hidup di dunia ini untuk segera menyelimuti diri mereka dalam balutan selimut yang hangat dengan beralaskan kasur yang empuk. Tapi, hal ini sama sekali berbeda dengan Naru yang tidur dengan nyamannya di sisi ranjang Sasuke, dengan posisi duduk di atas kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Sasuke serta kedua tangannya bekerja sebagai pengganti bantal di bawah kepala Naru.

Memang bukan hal biasa yang dilakukan orang-orang tidur di jam seperti ini. Tapi, hal ini bukanlah hal yang buruk bagi Naru untuk bisa tidur nyaman layaknya orang-orang yang tidur dengan enaknya di atas ranjang empuk. Asalkan dia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, semuanya bisa berubah menjadi senyaman orang-orang yang bergulat dengan bantal gulingnya di atas kasur empuk.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Pagi hari pun menjelang. Sang surya mulai tampak menghiasi langit-langit yang masih terlihat malam. Terlalu pagi bagi seseorang untuk bangun dari tidur malamnya dan memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari. Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang di lakukan Naru pagi ini, dengan giatnya dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya lima belas menit yang lalu.

Aktivitasnya sekarang ini adalah memandang lurus ke depan menatap insan yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Menunggu sampai mata hitam itu kembali terbuka, dan menunjukkan senyum lamanya pada Naru.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata yang telah lama di nantinya itu akhirnya terbuka kembali menampilkan kedua mata onyx indah yang cukup lama tertutup.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah gadis bermata biru langit tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke..."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum dan membalas, "Selamat pagi..."

"Apa kau lapar? Biar aku ambilkan makanan ya...kali ini kau tidak bisa menolak!" Ucap Naru tegas tapi lembut.

"Hn." Balas pemuda itu singkat.

Seperti permintaan Sasuke padanya, Naru kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan mengambilkannya Sarapan. Terlalu pagi memang jika harus sarapan pada waktu seperti ini, tapi jika perut Sasuke tak terisi barang sesuap Nasi pun semenjak kejadian kemarin, bukannya malah sembuh tapi Sasuke malah akan terbaring lemah terus-terusan di Rumah Sakit ini. Naru tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi.

Sekitar butuh sepuluh menit bagi Naru untuk mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sasuke, akhirnya Naru sampai pada kamar dimana Sasuke di rawat. Naru kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyuapinya perlahan.

"Aaaa~....." Ucap Naru.

Mendengar cara bicara Naru seperti ibu menyuapi anaknya, otomatis Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Dobe..." Protes Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa sarapan sendiri tanpa aku suapi?" Tanya Naru.

"Tapi, kau tidak usah pakai nada A seperti itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Iya, Iya! Dasar Uchiha gengsian! Ayo, buka mulutmu!" Perintah Naru.

Mendengar perintah Naru yang sok keibuan, mau tak mau Sasuke harus membuka mulutnya juga, karena dipikir-pikir perut Sasuke juga sudah merasa lapar.

Sesuap....

Dua suapan....

Tiga suapan....

Sampai akhirnya habis.

Melihat mangkuk yang tadinya terisi penuh oleh Nasi setengah bubur dan berbagai lauk-pauknya sekarang sudah habis, Naru membuang nafas lega.

"Bagus! Sasuke memang anak pintar ya...!" Puji Naru setelah melihat isi mangkuk yang di bawanya telah habis sembari memukul ringan kepala Sasuke.

"Orang sedang sakit malah di pukul. Dan asal kau tahu saja, dari sebelum aku lahir di dunia ini memang aku sudah pintar. Sangat berbeda denganmu yang pantas menyandang gelar Usuratonkachi!" Ejek Sasuke yang mulai mengembalikan sifat asli Uchihanya pada Naru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Huh....Dasar!! Terserah apa katamu Teme!! Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sehat kembali..." Ucap Naru kegirangan.

"Dasarnya Dobe...memang Dobe.... mau di apakan lagi coba?" Ejek Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar ejekan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Sasuke tentang dirinya, Naru terpaksa menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Awch...!! Dobe sakit tahu!!" Ucap Sasuke sembari memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Biarin!!" Balas Naru enteng.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Sasuke sudah boleh pulang kan?" Tanya Naru pada seorang Dokter di hadapannya. Dokter itu cantik, kalau tidak salah umurnya mencapai usia lima puluhan, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti usia demikian, jauh lebih muda di bandingkan dengan usia aslinya.

"Ya, keadaannya sudah terlihat membaik sekarang. Jadi, dia bisa pulang. Tapi ingat, dia harus cukup istirahat karena kondisinya belum pulih total, mengerti!" Jawab Dokter yang akrab di panggil Tsunade itu.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong Sasuke." Ucap Naru sembari membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

"Ya...itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang Dokter, Naru-San..." Balas Tsunade dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi dulu." Kata Naru seraya pergi meninggalkan Dokter itu sendirian di ruangannya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Menghirup udara segar yang berhamburan masuk melewati lubang pernafasannya. Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut kedua pipi pucatnya. Sasuke membuka kembali mata onyx miliknya ketika merasakan seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Ada apa Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut pirang itulah yang memasuki kamarnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Tadi Dokter Tsunade sudah mengizinkanmu pulang. Jadi, kita siap-siap pulang sekarang ya..." Jelas Naru pada pemuda yang tengah menatap langit itu.

"Hn"

Naru segera merapikan ranjang Sasuke dan menghampiri pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Naru kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke kita langsung pulang. Aku sudah kangen rumah, begitu juga dengan mu kan?" Ajak Naru.

"Hn"

"Ranjangnya sudah kurapikan, sedangkan kemarin kita tidak membawa barang apapun kan? Jadi, kita langsung tinggalkan tempat ini saja." Jelas Naru sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke, bermaksud mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Tapi, tangan Sasuke malah menarik kembali tangan Naru yang mengharuskan Naru berbalik memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi Te-..." Ucapan Naru terputus ketika kedua belah bibir Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungilnya.

Bisa dirasakan getaran bibir Sasuke yang hangat menyentuh langsung bibir mungil Naru. Naru sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Refleks wajah Naru memerah dan memegangi bibirnya

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku di sini." Ucap Sasuke lembut tepat di telinga Naru.

Hati Naru bergejolak menerima rangsangan tersebut dari Sasuke, jantung Naru berdegup tak beraturan memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Kenyataan kalau Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Naru!

Tapi, Naru tak mengetahui kalau ciuman tadi hanyalah sebatas ungkapan rasa terima kasih Sasuke padanya, bukan merupakan sebuah ungkapan hasrat cinta untuk Naru.

"Hoi Dobe! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ terus?" Tegur Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naru.

"A-Eh...I-Iya..." Balas Naru seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Kediaman Uchiha...**_

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha yang begitu megah, salah seorang pelayan datang menghampiri tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda dari mana saja? Dan....kenapa tuan muda terlihat pucat seperti itu?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa....aku ingin masuk sekarang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah Tuan muda, mari silahkan!"

"Hn, Ayo Naru!" Ajak Sasuke sembari menggengam tangan Naru erat.

Naru hanya mengangguk pelan menerima ajakan dari Sasuke. Sesampainya di dalam rumah Sasuke yang megah, sang pelayang langsung mengantarkan Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya bersama dengan Naru yang mengikuti di belakang Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai Tuan muda. Apa ada yang Tuan muda inginkan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Pergilah!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik. Permisi Tuan!"

Setelah sang pelayan tersebut pergi, Sasuke kemudian memandang Naru lekat-lekat. Naru yang di lihat seperti itu dengan Sasuke, akhirnya merasa risih juga.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Naru.

"Tidak. Aku Cuma ingin tanya, kapan kakakmu akan datang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tak terduga bagi Naru, Naru kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naru kembali.

"Aku kan Cuma bilang 'tanya' Dobe..." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hah....kan sudah aku bilang, kalau kakakku akan pulang awal musim gugur nanti, Teme!!" Ucap Naru.

"Hn, Ya sudah kalau begitu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dasar orang aneh!" Seru Naru.

Tak sampai beberapa lama mereka terjebak dalam obrolan kecil, akhirnya Naru menyadari akan rencana Naru sebelumnya, dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ah...Sasuke maaf. Aku harus pulang sekarang, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan...jangan lupa untuk istirahat yang cukup ya Teme!!" Bentak Naru di sertai penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Ya....Mama!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu, bye...!!" Ujar Naru seraya berlari menuju pintu kamar Sasuke dan menutupnya pelan.

Setelah melihat Naru yang telah lenyap, Sasuke beranjak menuju kasur king size nya, dan tertidur pulas di atasnya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dan...memimpikan seseorang yang sama dengan Naru. Naruto.

_Naru's Pov_

'_Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat itu. Ya, harus!'_ Batin ku tak sabar.

Aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin untuk segera sampai pada tempat yang aku tuju. Tempat dimana semua orang bisa berlatih untuk bela diri. Semua orang pasti sudah tahu. Ya. Tempat yang aku tuju adalah pelatihan Taek won do.

'_Cepat....Cepat!!'_ Batinku bergejolak.

Ya ampun...kenapa sampai sesemangat ini? aku tidak menyangka kalau kejadian kemarin membuatku trauma seperti ini dan rela untuk mengikuti pelatihan yang sebenarnya sangat aku benci!

Tapi, apa boleh buat, semua ini demi Sasuke. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Karena aku....aku....aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak tahu persis kapan perasaan ini ada? Padahal dulu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi, sekarang?

"Arrrggghhhhh....." Teriakku frustasi. Untung saja jalan ini sepi, jadi orang-orang mungkin tidak akan melihatku sebagai orang gila yang berteriak sendirian.

Gedung putih bertuliskan Taek won do di atasnya sudah tampak di depan mata. Ya. Aku sudah sampai! Aku segera masuk kedalamnya dan yang pertama kali aku temui adalah seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mata lavendernya yang tak berpupil, dia datang menghampiriku.

"Apa kau ada keperluan?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Iya. Aku ingin menjadi murid di pelatihan ini." Jelasku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku!"

Dia mengajakku ke ruangannya yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ku lihat banyak sekali murid perempuan yang mengikuti pelatihan ini dan sedang berlatih dengan seorang instruktur....perempuan. Dia manis, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan di gulung dua, persis seperti orang china.

Saking seriusnya melihat murid yang sedang berlatih, tanpa aku sadari, aku telah masuk di ruangan yang kecil tapi sangat rapi dan bersih. Banyak sekali rak buku di dalamnya, emm...buku itu kebanyakan bertuliskan huruf kanji. Mungkin itu buku tentang berbagai tehnik Taek won do, mungkin.

"Duduklah!" Seru seseorang yang dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ba-Baik" Jawabku.

"Perkenalkan Aku Hyuuga Neji, pemilik resmi pelatihan Taek won do ini. Siapa Namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Namaku Naru, Uzumaki Naru."

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naru. Apa kau siap menerima pelatihan Taek won do di sini? Jika kau siap, sekarang juga kau boleh mengikuti pelatihan ini. tapi, jika kau masih belum siap sepenuhnya, kau boleh memulainya besok. dan yang akan menjadi instruktur mu adalah seorang wanita yang bernama Ten-Ten." Jelasnya panjag lebar.

"Aku siap sekarang." Jawabku pasti.

"Ok. Kalau begitu, silahkan tanda tangan di sebelah sini."

Aku menuruti semua perintahnya. Ku ambil kertas yang di sodorkannya kepadaku. Sekilas aku baca isi kertas itu, yang menyatakan kalau aku telah resmi menjadi murid di pelatihan Taek won do ini dan harus mematuhi segala perintah yang ada.

'_Yosh!'_ Ucap ku dalam hati sembari mengambil bolpoin dan menggoreskan tintanya pada kertas itu. Berbentuk seperti huruf yang menyambung menjadi satu, itulah gambaran tanda tanganku. Terlihat biasa saja, tapi penuh arti di dalamnya.

Setelahnya aku menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Instruktur Neji, dan dia menerimanya. Bisa ku lihat dia beranjak menuju lemari yang tidak jauh dari mejanya, untuk mengambil sebuah baju berwarna putih.

Kemudian dia menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Ini punyamu. Setelah itu, kau harus ganti bajumu dan memakai baju yang aku berikan padamu. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Instruktur Neji padaku.

"Ya, aku mengerti!" Jawabku.

Aku segera melangkah menuju ruang ganti baju, tapi sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini, aku membungkukkan badanku pada Instruktur Neji tanda hormat.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti baju, aku segera melepaskan pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang di serahkan oleh Instruktur Neji tadi. Pakaiannya berwarna putih dan terlihat sederhana, dan juga ada tulisan Taek won do di punggung pakaian.

Setelah memakai pakaian tadi, aku langsung pergi menuju tempat pelatihan. Ku lihat murid yang tengah mengikuti pelatihan itu tampak serius dengan ajaran Instrukturnya.

Menyadari akan keberadaanku di sini, sang Instruktur menoleh ke arahku dan datang menghampiriku.

"Hei...apa kau salah satu murid baru di sini?" Tanyanya padaku. Spontan semua murid melihat ke arahku.

"Iya." Jawabku.

"Ayo. Kita segera latihan. Teman-teman baru mu juga pasti sudah menunggu." Ucapnya sembari meraih sebelah tanganku.

Aku menuruti segala perintah Instruktur ku, dan berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Sesampainya di sana, Instruktur Ten-Ten menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan murid-murid.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naru. Aku murid baru di pelatihan ini. Mohon bimbingannya sekalian." Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badanku di depan mereka semua.

"Baik." Sahut mereka serempak sembari membungkukkan badan mereka juga padaku.

"Nah, semuanya. Mari, kita lanjutkan latihan kita yang tadi. Oleh karena disini ada murid baru, jadi kita ulang lagi latihan kita ya..." Ucap Instruktur Ten-Ten pada semua murid-muridnya. "Naru, silahkan ambil tempat yang kau suka." Lanjutnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Kemudian aku mangambil tempat di sebelah gadis yang...terbilang cukup mirip dengan seseorang yang menyapaku saat pertama kali aku datang kemari. Gadis itu lebih kecil dariku, dan matanya yang juga berwarna lavender tak berpupil.

'_Aku heran melihatnya, kenapa dia persis dengan Hyuuga Neji ya? Atau jangan-jangan dia adiknya? Dari pada terus tenggelam dalam penasaran, lebih baik aku tanyaka__n langsung saja.'_ Batinku.

"Umm...maaf, kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?" Tanya ku padanya.

Bisa kulihat dia sempat kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dariku. Dia berusaha membalas pertanyaanku dengan sedikit malu.

"Na-namaku...Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata...." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Correct! Ternyata dia memang adik dari Hyuuga Neji!

"Kau...adik dari Hyuuga Neji?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Bu-bukan...a-aku...sepu-sepupunya..." Jawabnya.

Wah...ternyata aku salah kira. Kupikir dia adiknya, tak tahunya sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau siap, Naru?" Sahut Instruktur Ten-Ten yang dengan sukses membuatku hampir terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya. Aku siap!" Balasku yakin.

Tak lama setelah itu, latihan pertamaku mengikuti pelatihan Taek won do akhirnya berlangsung juga. Pertama, aku memang tak sanggup untuk menyeimbangkan gerakan badanku, tapi berkat bantuan dari Hinata, aku bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit mudah.

Latihanku akan terus berlanjut sampai aku benar-benar menguasai beberapa jurus Taek won do. Tak kusangka ternyata mengikuti pelatihan seperti ini mengasyikkan juga. Bisa menambah kemampuan bela diri, menambah pengalaman, dan juga menambah teman.

Hari-hariku selanjutnya pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Dan juga...aku bisa menjadi perempuan yang kuat, yang bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi.

_End of Naru's Pov_

Setelah sekitar menghabiskan waktu dua setengah jam untuk mengikuti pelatihan Taek won do, akhirnya Naru dan yang lainnya berpamitan untuk pulang pada sang Instruktur Ten-Ten.

"Instruktur Ten-Ten...aku pamit pulang ya..." Ucap Naru pada Instrukturnya, seraya pergi menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, Naru. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Balas Ten-Ten sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naru.

"Iya."

Naru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sarangnya. Sangat melelahkan memang, setelah menjaga Sasuke seharian di Rumah Sakit, kemudian langsung mengikuti pelatihan Taek Won do.

"Hhh....Capeknya...!! Tapi, tak apalah. Dengan begini aku sudah bisa menguasai beberapa jurus dalam Taek won do!" Ucap Naru bersemangat sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sehari mengikuti pelatihan rasanya bagi Naru sudah cukup bisa untuk menghajar preman sialan yang menghajar Sasuke kemarin. Mengingat kalau pelatihan tadi pagi memang menguras banyak tenaga tapi, manfaatnya benar-benar tak terpikirkan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naru sampai di rumahnya kembali.

"Aku pulang...!!" Sahut Naru seperti biasa, saat memasuki rumah tercintanya.

"Naru!!! Dari mana saja Kau!!!!" Ucap seorang perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibu Naru sendiri.

"I-Ibu...maaf aku tidak bilang pada Ibu terlebih dahulu." Balas Naru takut-takut.

"Memangnya kau dari mana saja, Naru? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Ibu Naru khawatir.

"Kemarin Sasuke masuk Rumah Sakit. Jadi, aku menemaninya seharian. Dan tadi...aku pergi latihan dulu..." Jawab Naru sebisa mungkin.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naru, Ibu Naru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya Sasuke kenapa? Dan kau habis latihan apa?" Tanya Ibu Naru lagi.

"Umm...kemarin waktu aku dan Sasuke jalan-jalan di taman kota, tak tahunya ada preman yang menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan, jadi Sasuke terluka parah dan harus di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan....." Naru memutuskan perkataanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dilihatnya air mata Naru mulai menetes membasahi pipi Naru. Ibu Naru pun prihatin melihatnya.

"Naru...." Ucap Ibu Naru.

"Sedangkan....aku mengikuti pelatihan Taek won do. Agar kejadian yang kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Aku ingin melindungi Sasuke, bu...." Ujar Naru yang masih meneteskan air matanya.

Ibu Naru tak tega melihat anaknya seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kushina kemidian meraih badan Naru dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau....menyayangi Sasuke, anakku...?" Tanya Kushina.

Naru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan sang Ibu, sambil terus menitikkan air matanya.

Sang Ibu kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Naru, " Kalau begitu....jika kau mencintai Sasuke...jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya....jangan sampai...kau kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi..." Ucap Kushina.

"Ibu...." Ucap Naru sambil mendongak ke arah Kushina. "Kenapa ayah meninggalkan kita?" Lanjutnya.

Hati Kushina berdebar tak beraturan mendengar ayahnya kembali di panggil.

"Ayah pergi, karena kesalahan Ibu juga, yang tidak bisa menjaga ayahmu baik-baik." Jelas Kushina yang di susul dengan tangisannya mengingat kepergian suaminya.

Naru hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan hangat sang Ibu. Naru merasa bersalah juga, karena dia sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Ibunya yang menyebabkan Ibunya menangis.

'_Maafkan aku, Bu....'_ Ucap Naru dalam hati. _' Aku berjanji akan menjaga Sasuke baik-baik....'_

Kushina kemudian melepaskan dekapannya pada Naru, setelah mengingat hal yang akan di sampaikan pada anaknya.

"Oh ya...tadi kakakmu menelepon rumah, dia bilang kakakmu akan pulang 20 hari lagi setelah tugas di sekolahnya selesai. Kakakmu mencarimu tadi, tapi karena kau tidak ada jadi, Ibu bilang kau sedang pergi." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

Naru membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ibunya.

"Be-benarkah...? Yaay!!! Kakak akan datang!! Aku sudah tak sabar lagi, bu...." Ucap Naru kegirangan.

"Iya...Iya..." Sahut Kushina yang ikut kegirangan juga.

'_Kakak...seperti apa ya, wajah kakak sekarang ini? hihihi... yang pasti mirip denganku dong...!' _Batin Naru.

Hari-hari ke depan mungkin akan di jalani Naru dengan semangat, mengingat kakaknya akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Mungkin....hari itu juga pasti akan di nanti oleh seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke...

_**To be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yaay!!! Chapter 3 selesai!!

Ya ampun....Gomen kalau masih ada typonya.

Terus Gomen juga kalau apdet yang chapter 4 lama!! Soalnya Yuki berencana buat apdet pas bulan Ramadhan...Hiks...Hiks...* Di gaplok Sasuke *

Sasuke : Ngapdetnya lama banget sih...? aku kan nggak sabar pengen ketemu sama kakaknya Naru?!!! * ngelirik Naru *

Naru : Yah...sabar aja kali, Sas!! Authornya kan lagi seret buat ngapdet, ya nggak?

Author : Hiks...Hiks...emang Naru deh...yang bisa ngertiin perasaan Authornya!! * Lari-lari meluk Naru *

Naru : Cup-Cup-Cup....kecian deh...Author satu ini * ngelus-ngelus rambut Author *

Sasuke : Gggrrrhhh....Dasar. Author manja!! Sini kamu!! Biar aku chidori!! * ngejar-ngejar Author *

Naru : Yah....nasib...nasib....!! emang takdir Author kali ya...? ya sudah, mendingan Minna san mereview fic ini deh...dari pada mikirin Author yang kena Chidori dari Sasuke * Meratapi Author *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing :** SasuXNaru

**Warning :** This fic is fact **YAOI !!** bagi mereka yang anti dengan kata itu, di harap untuk lekas meninggalkan halaman ini. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**TWIN HEART**_

_Chapter 4_

_**20**__** Hari kemudian...**_

_**-**_

_**Di Konoha High School...**_

'Ting-Tong-Teng-Tong'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, diikuti dengan ribuan nafas lega yang keluar dari lubang pernafasan setiap murid-murid di sana.

Terlihat sangat jelas sekali sosok seorang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi di pandang oleh kedua bola mata telanjang murid-murid tengah berjalan dengan pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai cowok paling cool se Konoha, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua murid-murid di Konoha High School sudah paham benar seberapa jauh hubungan kedua insan itu. Yang di maksud hubungan di sini bukanlah hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih, melainkan hubungan persahabatan yang amat kentara sekali terjalin di antara mereka. Hubungan yang mungkin tidak akan terlepas meskipun ajal memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi, entah seberapa lama mereka masih bisa mengukuhkan hubungan itu ketika seseorang datang menyapa di kehidupan mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan berdampingan, sampai memasuki sebuah tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi di saat jam istirahat seperti ini. ya, tidak lain yaitu taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang paling nyaman, yang paling indah, dan mungkin tempat yang paling di rasa cocok untuk mencurahkan isi hati.

Naru mengambil posisi duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naru

"Hn" Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Kau tahu, kakakku akan pulang hari ini!!" Ucap Naru bersemangat.

Sasuke yang belum mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk menerima tindakan Naru yang terlewat semangat, akhirnya jatuh juga mendengar nada suara Naru yang bisa di bilang mampu untuk di gunakan sebagai pengganti mic. Benar-benar tidak menampilkan ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Dobe!! Kalau mau ngomong mikir sedikit nggak, sih?" Ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Ma-maaf...lagipula gimana adiknya tidak ceria kalau kakaknya akan pulang?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke membuang nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Naru yang dinilainya kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, justru sifat itulah yang Sasuke sukai dari Naru selama ini.

"Yah...ini bukan salahmu. Memang ada benarnya kalau seorang adik pastilah sangat senang bahwa kakaknya akan pulang dari negara yang jauh di sana." Ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengangkat wajah Naru dan menatap bola mata birunya lekat-lekat.

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apanya yang kapan?" Tanya Naru balik

"Hhh...kau bilang kakakmu akan pulang?"

Naru tersenyum kecil, "Hari ini"

"Jam?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, Mungkin nanti setelah pulang sekolah"

"Terus?"

"Aku akan langsung pulang"

"Dengan apa?"

"Kaki"

"Lalu?"

Naru mulai jengkel mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, "Teruskan sendiri, Teme!! Kau kan punya otak!!" Jawab Naru kesal.

"Hah...Dobe...kau ini jahat sekali sih? Heran, kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu ya?" Ucap Sasuke memancing.

"Ap-... Teme!!!!!" Seru Naru.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

'Ting-Tong-Teng-Tong'

Bel usainya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Membangkitkan kembali semangat murid-murid yang tengah menunggu berjam-jam bunyi bel yang di nanti-nanti. Tak terkecuali semangat Naru yang sedari tadi menahan rasa keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat berlari menuju istananya, menunggu sang saudara kembarnya yang telah lama di nanti pulang kembali.

"Hore....!! Waktunya untuk pulang!!" Seru Naru bersemangat.

"Naru...ngomongnya kenceng banget sih?" Tegur Ino.

Sakura ikut nimbrung, "Iya nih...! Pantes aja Naru menyandang predikat cewek paling hiperaktif di sekolah ini!" Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kalian diem aja lah...! Memangnya kalian tahu arti dari semangatku tadi?" Tanya Naru yang diikuti dengan gelengan dari kedua temannya.

"Kakakku....akan pulang...!!!!" Jawab Naru kembali bersemangat.

"Hah??!!!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau punya kakak, Naru?" Tanya Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mengikuti pembicaraan mereka bertiga, " Sejak Naru dilahirkan di dunia ini, dia memang sudah punya kakak!"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun....mau pulang bareng?" Ajak Sakura yang mulai bertingkah genit.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naru! Aku ikut denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke cuek menanggapi ajakan dari Sakura.

"Yosh!! Aku pulang dulu ya, teman-teman!!" Ucap Naru sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kedua temannya yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap Naru. Apalagi Sakura yang sudah membatu di tempat karena ajakannya tidak di pedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Heh!! Kau ini kenapa membatu begini?" Ucap Ino yang sudah memukulkan palunya di atas kepala Sakura.

"Ino!! Kau ini apa-apaan??" Omel Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya. " Oh ya, apa benar Sasuke dan Naru pacaran?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat sih, mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi ya?" Ujar Ino meminta pendapat pada perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Hei-hei, bukannya dulu kau sangat mengagumi Sasuke?" Protes Sakura.

"Memangnya iya? Aku rasa tidak tuh!! Bukannya kamu yang terlalu menaruh harapan pada Sasuke? Kalau aku sih, jangan di tanya..." Balas Ino enteng.

Sakura hanya membuang nafas kesal melihat tingkah teman yang satunya ini. dalam lubuk hati Sakura yang paling dalam, Ia sangat terpukul. Rasanya hatinya sakit dan perih menerima kenyataan ini. pemuda yang dulu Ia sukai sejak SD ternyata malah menyukai rivalnya diam-diam. Ya. Sakura menganggap Naru adalah rival masa kecilnya dalam hal memperebutkan hati Sasuke. Saking terobsesinya akan memiliki hati Sasuke, dia malah menjadikan sahabatnya sebagai rival sejatinya. Sungguh, teman yang tidak berperasaan.

"Yah...biarlah!! Ayo, kita pulang Ino!!" Ajak Sakura pada akhirnya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Teme! Kau mau ikut pulang ke rumahku?" Tanya Naru pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn, kalau kau mengizinkan" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa pakai izin segala? Kapan saja kau mau datang ke rumahku silahkan! Karena rumahku, rumahmu juga!" Ucap Naru blak-blakan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku boleh datang ke rumahmu? Tepatnya di kamarmu?"

"Eh!! Kau ini gila ya? Tidak boleh kalau begitu!!" Seru Naru kesal.

"Hmpph..."

"Jangan tertawa, Teme!!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menggodamu, kok!" Balas Sasuke iseng.

"TEME SIALAAAAN!!" Seru Naru sembari berlari melewati Sasuke.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Hhh...Hhh....sudah sampai!!" Ucap Naru dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Hhhh...kau ini, kenapa pakai lari segala sih?" Keluh Sasuke.

"Cuma peregangan otot!" Balas Naru sekenanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Cewek lari alasannya peregangan otot? Seperti ikut latihan karate saja kau, Dobe..." Ujar Sasuke.

"Be-...Ups!!" Naru menutupi mulutnya. Hampir saja Naru akan mengatakan 'benar'.

Mendengar ucapan Naru yang terpotong, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melepaskan tangan Naru dari mulutnya.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah! Hehe...aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok! Telingamu kemasukan kecoa kali...!" Ucap Naru sembarangan.

"Dasar aneh..." Ejek Sasuke.

"hehe..." Tawa Naru datar.

Sekian kali tawa datar Naru tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya. Mencoba untuk menghapus kebohongannya yang terukir jelas di raut wajahnya. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan itu, dia tahu, pasti Naru menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mungkin, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, lain waktu pasti bisa di tebak.

Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, Naru sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi pada gerakan pintu rumah yang telah di buka oleh seseorang. Begitu sebaliknya, Sasuke juga tak memperdulikan sesuatu hal yang ada di sekitarnya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada raut wajah Naru saat ini.

Seseorang tengah menatap kedua insan di balik pintu rumahnya sedari tadi. Ia menangkap dengan mata biru indahnya, sosok perempuan yang sangat lekat sekali dengan kehidupannya, sosok perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, dan sosok perempuan yang sangat Ia kenal sedang bercengkrama dan bersenda gurau dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Na...ru..." Panggil sosok tersebut dari arah teras rumah Naru.

Merasa dirinya di panggil oleh seseorang, Naru kemudian berbalik dan mendapati sosok seseorang yang amat persis dengannya tengah menatap dirinya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Nii...Nii...Chan..." Respon Naru setelah melihat siapakah sosok yang telah memanggilnya tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naru langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya berada dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nii-Chan....sudah lama sekali Naru tidak melihat wajah Nii-Chan....hiks...hiks..." Ucap Naru di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Nii-Chan juga..." Balas kakak Naru sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Naru. "Lihat, kau tambah manis saja"

"Ah~...Nii-Chan jangan begitu! Justru Naru tambah jelek! Nii-Chan yang tambah manis..." Jawab Naru manja.

Naru sadar akan keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi Ia tinggalkan. Kemudian Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, hampir saja Naru lupa sepenuhnya akan keberadaan Sasuke di sini. Naru kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke berada dan mengajak kakaknya untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Sasuke...!! Kenalkan ini kakakku, Namanya Naruto Nii-Chan...!" Ucap Naru kegirangan, " Nii-Chan, ini temanku, Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh...jadi kamu yang namanya Sasuke? Naru sering menceritakan tentang dirimu lewat surat. Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ungkap pemuda bernama Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnya benar-benar damai, terlihat sangat manis di tambah dengan tiga garis yang menghiasi kedua pipi kecoklatannya.

Entah sejak kapan hatinya mulai terpikat dengan sosok pemuda itu? Yang jelas, Ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Perlahan Sasuke meraih uluran itu dan menyambutnya dengan halus, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu..." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona merah.

"Iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga...." Balas Naruto diikuti dengan senyuman termanisnya. Jikalau Naruto tahu bahwa senyumannya sangatlah menggoda untuk pemuda di hadapannya, Naruto pasti mati-matian untuk menjaga sikap di depan pemuda itu.

"Ayo masuk! Dari tadi aku melihat kalian ngobrol terus di luar. Mendingan kita masuk saja. Ibu juga sudah menunggu kedatanganmu dari tadi, Naru..." Ajak Naruto.

"Iya!" Jawab Naru bersemangat.

"Kau juga, Sasuke! Ibu pasti senang melihatmu disini." Kata Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke balas mengangguk.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Naru yang terbilang cukup sederhana, Kushina menyapa mereka bertiga.

"Naru...Naruto...dan...Sasuke! Kalian bertemu di depan tadi?" Sapa Kushina.

"Iya, bu..." Jawab Naru.

"Oh ya, Sasuke mendingan duduk di sofa saja dulu. Biar aku buatkan minuman, Naru tolong temani Sasuke ya..." Ujar Naruto.

"Ah, mendingan Naru saja yang buatkan minum untuk Sasuke. Nii-Chan ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu sama Sasuke." Ucap Naru yang langsung lari ke dapur.

"Ibu mau menyiapkan makan siang dulu ya..." Ucap Kushina.

Hening. Itulah kata yang pantas di ucapkan untuk menggambarkan suasana di ruang tamu kali ini. Kushina sedang sibuk berkutat dengan panci dan bahan masakan yang lain, sedangkan Naru sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Sasuke.

Semuanya serba sibuk, terkecuali dua orang yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Se..." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan, membuat kedua wajah mereka ikut bersemu merah juga.

"Kau duluan." Kata Sasuke sengaja untuk mengalah.

"Emm...sejak kapan kau mengenal Naru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengenal Naru sejak kecil. Kalau tidak salah saat kami berumur 6 tahun." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh...begitu, kalau kau sendiri mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dari jam sebelas tadi." Balas Naruto.

"Oh..."

Hening lagi. Rasanya hanya perkataan itulah yang mampu di ucapkan mereka berdua. Keadaan ini masih terus saja berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Naru datang membawa tiga gelas minuman yang sudah terisi penuh dengan jus jeruk.

"Nah...ini dia minumannya. Maaf menunggu." Ucap Naru sembari menaruh nampan itu di meja.

"Hei, Dobe. Kenapa jus jeruk semua? Untukku yang jus tomat mana? Kau kan tahu kesukaanku?" Protes Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ini jangan minum jus tomat terus! lama-lama matamu itu terlewat sehat, kalau terlewat sehat, lama kelamaan matamu itu bisa melihat tembus pandang! Kan malu jadinya!" Ucap Naru asal.

Spontan wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar ucapan Naru. Sempat Ia dengar pula tawa Naruto yang pelan, membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Naru...kau ini jangan begitu ah!! Kan bagus minum jus tomat terus? Di sana malah banyak orang-orang yang menyukai jus tomat dari pada jus jeruk." Ujar Naruto bergurau.

"Yah...kalau sudah terlanjur mau di apakan lagi? Maaf ya, Sasuke. Kali ini kau terpaksa minum jus jeruk dulu, karena Nii-Chan juga menyukai jus jeruk, jadi biar lebih cocok semuanya aku pakai jus jeruk, Oke!" Ucap Naru sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang menerima perlakuan temannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa renyah melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Oh ya, ujian akhirmu kapan, Naru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah empat bulan lagi, doakan aku lulus ya, Nii-Chan!" Balas Naru.

"Siip...!! Tapi, belajarnya harus yang rajin ya...!"

"Tenang saja, Nii! Ada Sasuke yang siap menemani. Dia kan selalau mendapatkan juara umum! Dia juga siswa teladan lho...!" Ucap Naru bangga.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong! Tapi, jangan bergantung sama Sasuke terus! Kau juga harus belajar sendiri yang tekun!"

"Iya Nii-Chan..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang tertawa girang melihat sikap adiknya itu, wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. Entah, sampai kapan dia harus menghadapi degupan jantung ini ketika berhadapan dengan senyuman manis Naruto. Sasuke jadi berimajinasi untuk memiliki senyuman itu.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin!!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang dengan sukses menyita perhatian saudara kembar yang tengah mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Tidak boleh minum jus jeruk ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Bu-bukan...maksudku...i-itu..." Ucap Sasuke gelagapan.

Naru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _' Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya? Kenapa Sasuke jadi segugup ini ya?'_ Batin Naru penasaran.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu, permisi!" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nah...makan siangnya sudah jadi...!! Ayo, Sasuke juga ikut makan. Lho?" Kushina heran saat di tatapnya seseorang yang di bicarakan ternyata telah menghilang.

"Sasuke sudah pulang duluan, bu..." Ujar Naruto.

"Yah...padahal Ibu sudah membuat masakan yang enak hari ini." Keluh Kushina.

"Gimana lagi? Sasuke sudah ngacir duluan." Ucap Naru sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah.

"Ya...sudahlah." Ucap Kushina.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Malam mulai menjemput, menggantikan tugas sang dewa matahari untuk di pindah tugaskan menjadi tugas sang dewi bulan. Langit pun mulai di penuhi dengan berbagai gemerlap bintang, memberikan cahayanya tersendiri untuk malam yang hangat ini.

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring santai di kasurnya, memikirkan segala kejadian tadi siang bersama dengan salah satu pemuda yang baru Ia kenal.

"Sasuke ya..." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajah pemuda itu dari siang. Ia terus memikirkannya. Wajahnya saat bersemu merah itu terlihat sangat manis sekali.

"Eh...? Sejak kapan aku jadi tertarik dengan laki-laki seperti ini ya?" Ucap Naruto berpikir.

Naruto jadi ingat akan tingkah Sasuke tadi siang di rumahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Kenapa Sasuke menjadi segugup itu? Jika di pikir-pikir terus mungkin jawabannya tidak akan cepat di ketahui. Dengan segala keberanian, Naruto memantapkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke, malam ini juga!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di kediaman Uchiha...**_

Sasuke tengah berada di balkon kamar tidurnya. Memang saat-saat memandang ribuan bintang di langit adalah saat yang paling indah. Apalagi jika melihat dengan seseorang yang kau sukai. Sasuke jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang bersama dengan Naruto.

'_Hah...aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Hanya karena Naruto, aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku! Jangan gila, Sasuke!'_ Batin Sasuke sembari memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Naruto..." Gumam Sasuke.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Apa benar ini rumahnya? Wah...besar sekali!!" Ucap Naruto kagum setelah mendapati sebuah bangunan rumah yang amat megah.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas halaman depan. Di sana, Naruto dapat melihat dua orang penjaga yang was-was dengan gerak-gerik langkah Naruto.

Naruto mulai berbicara, "Ma-Maaf...apa benar, ini kediaman Uchiha Sasuke?"

Salah satu penjaga itu mulai angkat bicara, "Ya benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Penjaga itu kemudian memencet tombol otomatis yang dapat tersalurkan langsung dengan sang pemilik rumah. Sempat Naruto menangkap pembicaraan penjaga itu dengan seseorang. Agak samar-samar memang, tapi Naruto dapat mendengar kalau namanya baru saja di sebut.

Setelah penjaga itu sibuk berkutat dengan seseorang di seberang sana, akhirnya penjaga itu berbalik ke arah Naruto berada.

"Baik, kau boleh masuk sekarang." Penjaga itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke kediaman Uchiha yang megah itu. Dengan otomatis pagar besar itu terbuka, mungkin semuanya di gerakkan oleh teknologi komputer? Yah, mengingat zaman ini memang sudah semakin canggih.

"Terimakasih" Balas Naruto sopan.

Naruto melangkahkan setiap kakinya untuk memasuki bangunan yang Ia tuju. Terlihat sekali banyak bunga-bunga indah yang tertanam di sana. Dari berbagai jenis semuanya ada, mungkin hampir di kategorikan lengkap. Dalam hati, Naruto berpikir, mungkin Sasuke sangat mencintai bunga, sampai-sampai dia menanam semua jenis bunga di halaman depannya yang luas.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat keunikan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama, dua orang penjaga di sana siap untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu utama berhasil terbuka, Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendapati sosok yang Ia temui di balik pintu itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang pemilik rumah sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa...Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju lantai atas, tepatnya di kamar tidur sang Uchiha.

"Rumahmu...megah ya." Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"Kau sendirian?"

"Hn"

"Oh...! Ngomong-ngomong 'Hn' itu artinya apa sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke hampir saja meledakkan tawanya keras-keras mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang polos dan lugu itu.

"'Hn' itu bisa di artikan sebagai 'Ya'" Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh..."

"Nah...kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Naruto benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya melihat kamar tidur yang begitu kental dengan jiwa seni. Kamarnya begitu rapi, dan indah. Mungkin sang Uchiha satu ini mempunyai jiwa yang suka dengan kebersihan.

"Masuklah..." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ya..."

Naruto berjalan membuntuti Sasuke, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Emm....Kau datang ke sini ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mampir sebentar."

"Tidak ada maksud lain?"

Naruto menelan ludah, bingung apa yang harus di katakannya kali ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan padamu soal tadi siang. Tapi, kurasa tidak akan ada artinya juga."

"Soal aku yang buru-buru pulang?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu karena aku ada urusan, jadinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana." Jelas Sasuke sembari membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Begitu ya..."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya"

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata sekarang, Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Umm...Sasuke, aku permisi pulang dulu..."

"Biar aku antar ya! Ini kan sudah jam delapan malam." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar sampai depan rumah"

Sasuke kemudian mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke depan pintu utama. Sesampainya di sana, di bukanya pintu itu. Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendapati apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Hujan. Sangat aneh, bukannya ini masih musim panas? Kenapa malah ada hujan?

"Wah, hujan!" Seru Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa? Ini masih Musim panas kan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Memang cuaca tak bisa di perkirakan. Terkadang di musim panas juga ada hujan." Terang Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu hujannya sampai reda, dikamarku saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menuju kamar tidur Sasuke. Menunggu hujannya kembali reda. Tapi, mungkin hal lain akan terjadi di luar pemikiran mereka.

Satu jam berlalu, Naruto masih duduk di sofa di temani oleh Sasuke di sampingnya menunggu dan berharap hujan itu akan berhenti sekarang juga. Sudah cukup lama Ia berada di kamar ini bersama Sasuke sejak hujan turun. Tapi, hujan itu sama sekali tidak menandakan akan berhenti menitikkan airnya.

"Naruto...hujannya masih belum reda. Kalau hujannya belum juga berhenti, lebih baik kamu menginap saja di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Dari pada kamu jatuh sakit karena kehujanan, lebih baik kamu di sini saja. Nanti biar Naru aku beritahu kalau kau akan menginap."

"Ya"

CTAARR!!

Suara petir begitu menggelegar. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar merangkul pemuda di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah ketika mendapatkan perlakuan ini pada Naruto.

"Sasuke...aku takut!" Ucap Naruto gemetaran.

"Tenang saja, di sini ada aku." Balas Sasuke menenangkan.

Tanpa di duga oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto, tiba-tiba kediaman Uchiha mati lampu. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Naruto makin ketakutan, dan membuatnya semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke...kenapa mati lampu?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku...tidak tahu..."

"Sasuke...aku takut..."

"Sssttt....tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama aku ada di sini."

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang ketakutan, memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Seluruh tempat di selubungi oleh kegelapan, membuat kinerja mata tak berfungsi apa-apa untuk melihat sekitarnya. Hanya kegelapan yang memenuhi ruang tangkap bola mata mereka berdua.

Naruto mencoba untuk mendongak melihat ke arah Sasuke. Alhasil, bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri tidak melihat sekitar, bibir Naruto bertemu dengan bibir dingin Sasuke. Karena kegelapanlah Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke saat ini, dan karena kegelapanlah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepas ciuman mereka masing-masing, walaupun ciuman itu semata-mata hanyalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Tapi, mereka berdua begitu menikmatinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf...Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke mulai terhanyut dalam suasana yang begitu menggairahkan, dipikirnya kesempatan ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya untuk bisa memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya.

Dalam kegelapan yang menemani mereka, Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto yang samar-samar dilihatnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Sejujurnya Naruto memang mengerti jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak mempuyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Jawab Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Apa aku boleh memilikimu sekarang?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Pikirannya kosong, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang di maksud oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Sasuke...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, apa aku boleh menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seutuhnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa merebut hatiku, Sasuke. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke kemudian memindahkan Naruto di atas kasurnya. Menjadikan Naruto hanyalah miliknya seorang, tak peduli apa anggapan orang tentang dirinya. Semuanya memang bisa terjadi, jika cinta telah mempersatukan mereka.

Sasuke membuka kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan meraba pelan dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau siap, Naruto?"

"Hmmhh..."

"Kau bersedia menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku?"

"Sasuke..."

Suara petir dan hujan bukanlah suara yang menganggu bagi kedua insan yang sedang bercinta malam ini. Di temani oleh kegelapan dan langit yang hitam kelam, disertai dengan bintang-bintang yang ikut membagikan cahanya bagi kedua insan itu.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Pagi mulai menyambut, suara kicauan burung pun tak kalah semangatnya dengan pagi yang menyapa hari ini. Udara juga terasa sangat dingin, mengingat tadi malam hujan lebat menghajar tanah desa ini.

Terlihat kedua insan sedang tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Kedamaian jelas terpancar di wajah mereka, senyuman tak hilangnya terukir indah di sudut bibir kedua insan tersebut. Dilihat, bola mata biru itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan lukisan langit cerah tergambar jelas di warna bola matanya. Sang pemilik bola mata biru itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menarik selimut yang Ia pakai sampai sebatas dada.

Di pandang kekasihnya yang masih tertidur dengan manisnya. Kejadian tadi malam, memang menjadi nilai bersejarah bagi dirinya. Kejadian dimana saat-saat Ia bercinta dengan pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Kejadian yang benar-benar tak terduga dan tak akan terlupakan.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sang kekasih tersenyum melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto..."

Naruto kemudian memeluk erat Sasuke, menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, cintanya, dan kasih sayangnya pada satu-satunya seseorang yang berhasil menangkapnya, dan merenggut hatinya.

Sasuke balas memeluk kekasihnya. Sasuke sempat tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih belum memakai busana apapun sejak kejadian tadi malam.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah merasakan gelagatan aneh dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tanya, siapkah untuk putaran berikutnya?" Ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku lelah Sasuke..."

"Ya...baiklah...! Istirahatlah kalau begitu."

Tampaknya, Sasuke telah menemukan seseorang yang di rasa cocok untuknya. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang mengatakan kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah menyukai siapapun. Orang yang Ia sukai memang ada, tapi mungkin tidak sembarang orang yang bisa merebut hatinya seperti ini.

_**To be continued...**_

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Okey, Yuki benar-benar takut sekali dengan hasil fic Yuki kali ini. karena apa? Seseorang telah mengintimidasi Yuki untuk membuat fic Lemon!! Ketahuilah wahai temanku, kalau Yuki nggak ahli dalam pembuatan fic Lemon!

Yuki sekarang lagi ngambek sama Hazuki-Chan!! Teman Yuki yang paling hentai!! Yang paling ingin tahu urusan orang!! Dasar Hazuki jelek!! *di tendang Hazuki*

fic Yuki terkesan agak gimanaaaa gituuu...?? Tolong beri masukan lewat ripiu yach,,, minna-san yang baik!! soalnya Yuki merasa kalau di fic ini Sasuke napsuan!! masa baru ketemu langsung hajar Naruto??

dengan segala hormat, Yuki minta ripiu nya dari Minna-San tentang kekurangan dari fic Yuki ini.

Buat minna-san jangan lupa mereview yach...!! dan maafkan Yuki kalau ada salah kata atau apalah itu, Yuki minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **-m( _ _ )m-**

Arigatou buat yang udah baca dan mau mereview fic Yuki, dan terima kasih pula bagi yang udah baca tapi nggak mereview. Lho(??)

Akhir kata, REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing :** SasuXNaru Slight SasuXFemNaru.

Let's go to the last Chapter, Minna!!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**TWIN HEART**_

"Aku pulang!" Seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

Wajahnya terlihat berbinar, garis-garis kebahagiaan nampak di kedua bola matanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Nii-Chan sudah pulang?" Sapa Naru begitu Ia melihat saudara kembarnya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya." Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus kearah Naru. "Nii-Chan mau ke kamar dulu, ya..." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Hm." Naru mengangguk.

-

_Naruto's Pov____

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Padahal, aku sendiri tak mengharapkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin kedekatanku dengan Sasuke malah akan menjadi suatu penyesalan.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Hmm, rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan tidur di atas kasurku sendiri semenjak aku pindah di luar negeri. Apa ada yang berbeda ya?

Aku berjalan menuju cermin yang menggantung dengan indah di dinding kamarku. Ku perhatikan wajahku baik-baik setiap sudut yang terpantul dari cermin itu. Pucat? Ah, tidak mungkin!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku tertegun melihat apa yang ada di tanganku. Cairan kental berwarna merah memenuhi pandangan mataku sekarang. Darah? Oh tuhan...jangan sekarang!

Aku berlari menuju toilet kamar yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Cepat-cepat ku bersihkan mulut beserta tanganku yang ternodai oleh cairan kental yang tak mengenakkan itu. Lagi-lagi! Aku tidak suka jika harus begini terus! Aku tidak mau semua mengetahuinya!

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuek!"

'_Sial!'_Umpatku dalam hati ketika masih saja terlihat cairan kental merah yang mewarnai pandanganku.

'_Mataku...mataku...berkunang-kunang...'_Ucapku sebelum akhirnya pandanganku di selimuti oleh kegelapan. Dan terjatuh.

_End of Naruto's Pov____

"Naru....!!" Panggil seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, lekas Naru menuju ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Ibunya sedang berdiri di sisi telpon sambil memegang gagang telpon itu sendiri.

"Ada apa, Bu...?" Jawab Naru.

Kushina memandang Naru dengan seulas senyum terkembang di sana, "Sasuke menelponmu..."

Kata-kata Kushina membuat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya pun ikut mengembangkan senyumannya. Entah perasaan apa yang sekarang menghinggapi hati Naru. Dengan segera, Naru mengambil gagang telpon dari Ibunya dan menjawab Sasuke yang ada di seberang sana.

"Halo?" Panggil Naru berusaha memastikan masih ada jawaban yang tersambung dari sana.

"Hn, disini Sasuke. Oh ya, Naru...sekarang kau ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang dulu..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naru meminta penjelasan yang masih belum dapat Ia mengerti.

"Membayar hutangku yang telah lalu..." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Tapi kan...." Naru tak sempat meneruskan ucapannya.

"No buts or anything! Cepat datang! Kutunggu kau di tempat seperti biasanya!" Ucap Sasuke dan dengan seketika sambungan dari telpon itu pun terputus.

Naru menutup gagang telponnya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Ia di suruh-suruh seperti ini. lagipula siapa yang meminta untuk membayar hutang yang telah lalu? Tidak ada kan? Ok, sekarang lebih baik Naru cepat-cepat pergi jika tidak ingin mendapatkan semburan dari Uchiha berhati dingin itu.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di depan Stasiun...**_

_Naru's Pov____

Ya. Sekarang aku sudah duduk di depan stasiun ini sekitar setengah jam. Hanya menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke jadi tidak tepat waktu seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia mengganti jadwal kedisiplinannya itu? Baik, kurasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk marah pada si Teme itu! Lagipula waktu juga masih panjang, tak perlu repot menghabiskan tenaga untuk mengomel.

'_Nah, panjang umur dia...'_Semenit setelah omelanku padanya, akhirnya Ia menampakkan muka juga. Sebal aku kalau terus-terusan begini! Untung pelatihan Taek Won do-nya diliburkan sementara waktu. Huuf!

"Lama sekali? Dandan dulu?" Sindirku padanya.

"Hei, Aku tidak seperti mukamu yang perlu di poles layaknya seorang badut!" Sindirnya tak kalah hebat kepadaku. Kesal sekali telah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Seharusnya aku juga harus berpikir dua kali sebelum berbicara dengannya. Dia itu tipe orang yang tak kehabisan kata-kata sedikitpun. Buktinya? Ia juga bisa membalas perkataanku tadi. Menyebalkan!

"Hah...tak perlu banyak bicara lagi. Ayo, kita pergi!" Ucapnya sembari menggeret tanganku.

-

"Hei!" Panggilku kepada muka stoic yang berdiri tepat di samping kananku.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari lagi? Aku tidak mau ke taman hiburan!" Seruku kesal. Kenapa aku susah-susah harus berkata seperti ini? yah, aku tahu alasannya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi seperti dulu. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk melihatnya terluka.

"Bersenang-senang." Ucapnya enteng. Seolah tak pernah ada rasa ketakutan lagi yang menghantui dirinya, Dia mengajakku untuk segera menjajali wahana-wahana yang ada di sana. Dengan senyum tipis yang samar-samar terlihat olehku, rasanya dia sama sekali tak menyimpan beban. Hebat benar pemuda Uchiha ini.

Satu persatu wahana pun aku jajali semuanya. Hingga menghabiskan waktu yang tak singkat. Sempat Aku muntah-muntah gara-gara si Teme itu memaksaku untuk naik roller coaster. Siapa bilang Aku gadis tomboy? Hei! Secara kepribadian Aku ini juga cewek yang mempunyai sisi kelemahan!

"Teme! Kau gila ya? Hampir saja Aku mati gara-gara ulahmu yang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menaiki permainan yang benar-benar aku benci!" Ucapku kesal.

"Haha, Lagipula dengan begini, Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang berkerut itu! Kau jadi punya pengalaman baru kan? Tenang saja!" Balasnya dengan tawa yang mengembang.

Aku terpana melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang telah lama aku cari. Kini dia tepat berada di sampingku. Emm, bukan sosok melainkan senyuman! Senyuman tulusnya itu. Jarang aku melihatnya seceria ini.

Dia menangkap basah aku yang sedang melamun sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Cepat-cepat dia usir lamunanku itu, dengan menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Awch! Teme! Sakit!" Bentakku.

"Kau sih, melamun terus!" Jawabnya. Sempat kulihat matanya yang menerawang sinar kebahagiaan. Bibirnya kembali terbuka. Rasanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Umm...Naru!" Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Responku.

Dia menghela napas panjang, "Aku....menyukai....kakakmu!"

Dan seketika itu, darahku serasa berhenti mengalir, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Takdir ini....membawaku pada jurang hitam tak berdasar. Jangan bodoh! Sasuke menyukai...Nii-Chan? Kenyataan macam apa ini?

"Ka-kau...bercanda...?" Aku butuh kepastian. Sasuke yang selama ini kukenal, tak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada. Apa mungkin itu alasan mengapa Ia sering menolak perempuan yang terkagum-kagum dengannya?

"Apa mimik mukaku terlihat seperti itu?" Ucapnya serius.

Aku membuang muka. Tak dapat melihat matanya yang memiliki 'ketajaman' itu. Kurasa dia mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku menghela napas, berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya, walaupun mukaku tak kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi, aku berusaha agar senyumanku dapat menutupi semua kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan kondisi hatiku sekarang.

"Iya, selamat ya..." Ucap ku masih memasang wajah palsu.

Selamat? Memangnya acara resmi apa yang tengah berlangsung? Pernikahan? Ucapan selamat bukan kata-kata yang pantas untuk mewakili isi hatimu, Naru!

Aku memejamkan mata. Berharap ini cepat berakhir. Tapi, aku cepat-cepat membuka mataku saat ku dapati pertengkaran hebat terjadi tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Kulihat seorang gadis tengah menjerit melihat ada dua orang....preman...? Preman itu kelihatannya sedang mengancam gadis itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengepalkan tanganku. Hal ini tak boleh terjadi! Apalagi preman itu kalau tidak salah preman gadungan yang sering nongkrong di taman hiburan ini.

Sasuke juga melihat semua kejadian itu. Tapi, dia tak segera beranjak untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Aku sebagai seorang perempuan pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama jika harga diriku terinjak-injak di bawah preman gadungan seperti itu. Lagi-lagi! Orang-orang di sekitar sini juga bertindak bodoh! Hanya bisa memandang kelakuan preman-preman itu tanpa berpikir untuk meyelamatkannya? Huh!

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku segera beranjak menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Tanpa ku hiraukan Sasuke yang terus memanggilku dari sana.

"Hhh...Hhh..." Nafasku terengah-engah, aku menelan ludah ketika dua preman itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Mereka menatap garang kepadaku. Pelan-pelan kuusir rasa takutku ini. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti pelatihan Taek Won do jika kau tidak mempunyai keberanian dalam diri.

"Hei! Beraninya ngelawan perempuan! Ayo, hadapi aku jika kalian punya 100 % keberanian untuk berhadapan denganku!" Seruku mengguncang.

Mereka meludah tepat di hadapan gadis itu, "Cih! Apa kelebihanmu? Dasar bocah ingusan!"

Salah satu preman memulai serangan pertama dengan menghajar tepat ke arah mukaku, tapi dengan segera serangan itu dapat aku tangkis, dan balik menghajarnya dengan keras tepat di selangkangannya. Preman itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi alat vitalnya.

Satu preman yang lain melancarkan pukulannya dari arah belakang, hampir saja aku terkena serangannya, sebelum akhirnya aku mengunci serangannya dan membantingnya keras-keras di tanah. Biar dia tahu rasa bagaimana jika harga dirinya di permalukan oleh seorang wanita!

"Kau kira aku perempuan yang lemah?" Ucapku sembari mengepalkan kedua tanganku tepat ke arah preman-preman gadungan itu.

"Naru!" Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Ah! Sasuke! Dia datang ke tempatku dengan membawa....dua orang petugas?

Kulihat preman-preman itu meludah sebelum akhirnya mereka kabur dari tempat. Tapi, dua orang petugas itu dengan sigap menangkap mereka berdua yang tengah berlari menjauh untuk kabur. Hah...Syukurlah!

Aku menengok ke arah gadis itu. Dia menangis sesenggukan. Lantas, aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Umm...anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu memandang ke arahku, seulas senyum terlukis indah di bibirnya. Sempat kulihat matanya yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Syukurlah! Lain kali...hati-hati ya...!" Ucapku menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih banyak..." Ucapnya sembari menunduk hormat ke arahku. Aduh, rasanya tidak enak jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi aku Cuma orang biasa.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan menjauh, tapi dia sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Akupun balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau...gadis bar-bar..." Ucap seseorang yang dengan sukses membuatku naik pitam. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hei, Sasuke? Pantas saja rasanya aku mengenal suara ini dengan jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucapku meminta penjelasan.

"Kau gadis bar-bar....sombong sekali kau! Memangnya kau menganggapku laki-laki yang lemah?" Tuturnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap rambutku, "Jadi, Apa gunanya aku ada di sini sebagai laki-laki?"

"Aku juga bisa berguna! Sudah lupakan! Oh, yang tadi itu...atraksimu bagus! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi pintar berkelahi, dobe?" Ucapnya dengan memasang muka curiga.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Rasanya ada ruginya juga telah mengenal seorang Sasuke yang pintarnya minta ampun.

"Kebetulan saja, aku jadi kuat!" Ucapku ngeles.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Aku tahu persis ekspresi wajahnya itu. Pasti dia menahan marah karena tindakanku yang tadi.

_End of Naru's Pov____

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Naruto....kau dimana, sayang?" Ucap Kushina yang sedari tadi memanggil nama Naruto, tapi tak ada balasan apapun yang Ia dengar.

Kushina mulai khawatir, Ia kemudian bergerak mencari keberadaan Naruto. _'Mungkin Naruto ada dikamarnya' _. Kushina membuka kenop pintu kamar Naruto, senyum yang semulanya menghiasi wajah Kushina hilang begitu saja setelah Ia mengetahui Orang yang Ia cari tak ada di kamarnya. Lantas Ia pun mencari di seluruh penjuru kamar Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Ia sampai pada satu tempat terakhir yang belum Ia kunjungi, kamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kushina terdiam melihat sosok yang begitu Ia kenal tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah wastafel.

"Naruto...!!" Jerit Kushina akhirnya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Sasuke...kita nggak balik?" Tanya Naru yang sedang asyik menyeruput minuman kalengnya.

"Ya...itu terserah kau." Jawab Sasuke.

Drrrtttt...Drrrrtttt

Naru hampir saja memuntahkan isi minuman dari mulutnya ketika dirasakannya Hp-nya bergetar di saku celananya. Cuma hampir. Tak sampai di semprotkan di depan wajah stoic itu.

Naru segera mengangkat telponnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Ibunya-lah yang tengah menelponnya.

"Ya, Ada apa, Bu...?" Ucap Naru langsung.

Terdengar isakan tangis yang tak henti-hentinya memenuhi gendang telinga Naru. Naru mengerutkan keningnya, pikirannya sedang terkonsentrasi pada apa yang Ia dengar sekarang.

"Ibu...Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Naru dengan nada khawatir plus panik.

"Na...Naru...cepatlah ke rumah sakit sekarang." Pinta Ibu Naru. Dengan begitu terputuslah sambungan telepon seketika itu juga, yang mengharuskan Naru untuk segera memenuhi permintaan Ibunya langsung.

"Sasuke, Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres sekarang!" Tanpa aba-aba, Naru langsung menggeret tangan Sasuke untuk segera beranjak ke tempat yang Ia tuju.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Konoha International Hospital**__**...**_

Naru berlari terengah-engah, Ia tak memikirkan Orang-orang yang sudah ditabraknya tadi. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada keadaan yang sekarang terjadi pada Ibunya. _'Ibu...ada apa?' _Pikiran Naru kalut.

Di ujung ruangan, Naru bisa melihat Ibunya tengah duduk dengan lemas di tempat tunggu. Naru dan Sasuke segera menghampirinya. Naru tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Ibu..." Panggil Naru. Kushina menoleh ketika suara anaknya terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Kushina segera berlari menghampiri Naru dan memeluknya erat. Naru hanya bisa heran dan bingung mendapati reaksi yang tak biasa dari Ibunya. Lalu, jika bukan Ibunya yang sakit, terus siapa yang di rawat di sini...? Jangan-jangan....

"Ibu...Nii-Chan mana?" Tanya Naru kemudian.

Kushina masih sesenggukan di dalam dekapan Naru, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Nii-Chan masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Tadi, Ibu melihatnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi." Jelas Kushina. Baik Naru maupun Sasuke, kedua-keduanya sama-sama tercengang mendengar penjelasan dari Kushina. Pikiran mereka sama-sama tertuju pada satu kalimat _'Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?' _

Sementara mereka masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sang Dokter yang telah dinanti-nanti akhirnya keluar dari ruang perawatan dimana Naruto masih di rawat di sana.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Kushina cemas.

"Keluarga Naruto diharap ikut saya sebentar." Pinta sang Dokter. Kushina dan Naru sempat saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengangguk dan menuruti perintah sang Dokter. Tapi, sebelum itu, Kushina menanyakan sesuatu hal pada sang Dokter dan akhirnya Dokter itupun mengangguk.

Kushina menatap Sasuke dan melangkah pelan ke arahnya, "Sasuke, tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik ya! Kau boleh masuk ke ruang perawatan. Dokter telah mengizinkan." Ucap Kushina seraya meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Kushina dan Naru hingga jauh. Kemudian Sasuke lekas masuk di tempat Naruto berada.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintunya, Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang tak lama di kenalnya sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah iba. Dia khawatir terhadap kondisi Naruto. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Di sentuhnya kulit pucat pasi itu dan di elusnya rambut Naruto yang pirang acak-acakan. Sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sasuke, air mata itu terus mengalir hingga sampai dagu dan akhirnya jatuh begitu saja di kening Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja menangis melihat Naruto yang terkulai lemah saat ini, dan tanpa Ia sadari sepasang bola mata biru itu terbuka, menampakkan keindahan langit yang terlukis jelas di sana. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke menangis di hadapannya, samar-samar memang, tapi itu tak bisa menjadikan penghalang bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau...tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia sadar, kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah pemuda yang berhati dingin dan kasar.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Jadi, begini, apa anda sudah tahu penyakit apa yang anak anda derita?" Dokter bertanya pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang anda maksudkan Tsunade-san?" Tanya Kushina agak khawatir.

Dokter yang akrab dipanggil Tsunade tersebut menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan semua pada Kushina, "Anak anda terkena penyakit kanker otak. Dan inipun sudah stadium akhir. Apa anda sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini? dan...maaf, saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah anak anda masih kuat untuk menjalankan hidup atau tidak. Karena penyakit ini sudah menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, menyerang saraf-saraf pada otak yang menyebabkan orang itu..." Kata-kata Tsunade menggantung. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kushina dan Naru tercengang, air mata mulai turun dari kedua kelopak mata Kushina. Dia menutupi mulutnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Tsunade.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

"Sasuke, jangan bersedih." Pinta Naruto sembari menghapus air mata Sasuke yang meleleh. Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dan menciuminya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela tangisannya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Aku sengaja merahasiakan semua ini agar Ibu tidak khawatir pada-..Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, "Kau tak usah banyak bicara, istirahatlah!" Ujar Sasuke. Naruto masih saja keras kepala dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Sasuke..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Ya?"

"Kau tahu? Dokter memvonisku bahwa hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Dan itu kejadiannya sudah lama sekali...mungkin ini saatnya untukku..." Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto, mencegahnya untuk berkata lebih jauh. "Ssstt...Dokter tidak akan pernah memvonismu apapun, Naruto..."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat, "Tapi, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Dan...aku di Vonis oleh seorang Dokter yang berada di luar negeri. Kau tahu kan? Aku takut nantinya jika aku mengenalmu hanya akan ada buah penyesalan saja."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto...apapun yang terjadi." Sasuke tak dapat membendung perasaannya. Kenapa di saat kebahagiaan yang baru Ia dapatkan justru kebahagiaan itu kembali kepada pemiliknya?

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, percuma Sasuke...."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Mereka mendapati Kushina yang berdiri dengan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian Kushina berlari dan mendekap Naruto erat.

"Bodoh! Naruto bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau terkena penyakit kanker otak, Hah??!!" Seru Kushina tepat di telinga Naruto. Kushina dapat merasakan Naruto tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibu khawatir..." Ucap Naruto lemah. "Kalau kau begini, malah akhirnya akan membuat Ibu tambah khawatir, Naruto!!" Seru Kushina yang telah melepas dekapannya pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, bu..." Ucap Naruto penuh nada penyesalan, "Dan sekarang...aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke...itu kenapa aku berusaha menyembunyikan penyakit ini. tapi, memang sepintar-pintar orang menyembunyikan bangkai pasti baunya tercium juga..." Ucap Naruto di akhiri dengan senyuman terindah yang terlukis di sana.

Naru yang mendengarnya pun menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tak sanggup melihat hal seperti ini. Melihat tingkah laku Naru yang begitu, Naruto membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini terpendam pada Sasuke, "Umm...Sasuke...aku boleh meminta satu permohonan?" Pintanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, apapun Naruto..." Ucapnya sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tolong, kau jaga Naru baik-baik ya...! Jangan sampai kau melukai hati adikku yang benar-benar aku sayangi." Ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan senyumannya. Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya, sedangkan Naru melihat ke arah Naruto. Biru laut bertemu Biru laut.

"Nii...Chan..." Ucap Naru. "Naruto..." Sela Sasuke.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Besok, pasti cerah!"

Kushina memandang heran ke arah Naruto, Cuaca memang agak sulit di perkirakan, tapi, Naruto dengan mantap mengatakan kalau cuaca besok akan cerah, secerah mata birunya kini.

'Siiiing'

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto pusing berat. Ia tak kuat, sementara matanya juga semakin meredup. Dia kehilangan akalnya. Sasuke yang mengetahui ini semua langsung mengambil langkah siaga.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, Aku hanya mengantuk saja. Hmm, Ibu, nanti sore tolong bangunkan Naruto ya..." Pintanya, "Sasuke...aku mau tidur dulu. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi..." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya mata itu terpejam bersamaan dengan melemasnya cengkeraman Naruto pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke curiga dengan gelagatan Naruto kali ini, _'Jangan-jangan...'_

"Naruto!! Bangunlah!!" Seru Sasuke sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"....." Tidak ada respon.

Sasuke, Naru dan Kushina tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Kushina hanya bisa menangisi semua takdir yang terjadi di hadapannya, Naru juga ikut menangis menerima kenyataan ini, sementara hati Sasuke menjerit. Dia tak mau kehilangan orang yang begitu di kasihinya.

"Naruto!! Ayo bangun!!!" Seru Sasuke sekali lagi. Namun nihil, tak ada respon sama sekali, dan dengan begitu Sasuke langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto. Meneriaki namanya berulang kali.

"Naruto!! Ayo Bangun!!!" Seru Sasuke lagi.

"Bangun Naruto!!! Naruto!!!" Seru Sasuke berulang-ulang. Naru merasa prihatin melihat keadaan Sasuke, Naru kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan memintanya untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi, cara itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, Sasuke memberontak.

"Hentikan! Naruto masih hidup!! Ayo bangun Naruto!!" Seru Sasuke hingga akhirnya Ia kehabisan tenaga dan terduduk lemas tepat di samping Naruto.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Naruto, "Naruto bangunlah..." Ucapnya lemas, "Aku mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya sembari mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Rintik hujan turun membasahi permukaan tanah desa konoha. Tangis pilu pun menyertai jatuhnya hujan dari langit. Di atas langit, awan hitam berbaris laksana siap untuk menumpahkan ratusan hujan yang tertampung disana. Seolah langit juga ingin menangisi kepergian salah satu malaikat bumi yang meninggalkan kehidupannya dan juga kebahagiaannya.

Puluhan orang dengan memakai baju hitam dan sebuah payung yang setia melindungi kepalanya turut berduka di bawah dinginnya hujan dan suramnya langit saat itu.

Sasuke terduduk tepat di bawah batu nisan yang terukir nama 'Naruto' di sana. Sasuke menangis. Tapi, tangisannya tak dapat di ketahui oleh orang-orang sekitar karena air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh badannya. Ia tak mau memakai payung atau segala macam alat yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya tersentuh oleh dinginnya air hujan.

Sasuke mengusap-usap nama yang terukir pada batu nisan tersebut, "Aishiteru...Naruto..."

Lama Sasuke terduduk di sana, semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan tempat yang penuh duka itu. Hingga akhirnya Naru mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali ke rumahnya, "Sasuke...ayo, kita pulang..." Ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, baginya berat untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana orang yang sangat Ia cintai tertanam di sana untuk selamanya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naru, "Naru...maafkan aku..." Ucapnya memelas.

Naruto ikut terduduk di samping Sasuke dan memandang mata onyx Sasuke yang sembab itu, "Iya, Sasuke..." Sasuke kemudian tersenyum penuh arti pada Naru dan memeluknya dengan hangat. _'Naruto...aku akan menjaga baik-baik pesanmu itu. Tapi, harus selalu kau ingat, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.' _

_**May be Sm**__**ile can change all this world, but…someone will never change my heart for you. If you can hear my whisper and my heart, I will say Love you forever…and my heart will go on.**_

**-The End-**

_Backsong :_

_Westlife – Seasons In the Sun_

_Celine Dion – My Heart will go on_

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Huuf! Selesai juga nih fict! Ayo, Minna kumpulin semua uneg-uneg minna tentang Fict Yuki ini lewat RIPIU/FLAME??!! Yuki terima kok. XD

Eh, btw kalau anak kembar gugur satu, gugur dua-duanya nggak ya...? *digigit* -Lu kira perang? Pakai gugur2 segala!-

Gomen, kalau alurnya kecepetan atau Story-nya membosankan. Hehe...

Eh, Yuki nyelipin judul lagunya Celine Dion di kata-kata terakhir tuh! 'My Heart will go on' sengaja Yuki tulis di situ karena kalimat itu mengartikan hati Sasuke yang tak akan berubah cintanya, selalu teguh dan selamanya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. –lebay!-

Yup! Akhir kata, REVIEW! YEP!

Arigatou!

15


End file.
